


Voyager: NML (Ep. 2) The Mugato War

by FemslashUniverse



Series: NML Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adventure, Alien Planet, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Smut, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashUniverse/pseuds/FemslashUniverse
Summary: Thrown into a warring sector, Janeway, Seven and two gentle crewmen must make good on a deal to save Voyager and the rest of the crew on an unexplored planet. Meanwhile, Seven and Kathryn are challenged to navigate their feelings for one another.





	1. Chapter 1

Nightmares Made Love Pt. 2: The Mugato War

* * *

**Introduction**

Please read Nightmares Made Love Pt. 1, but here is a summary in case you would rather not:

Seven has been dreaming since she began sleeping for the first time, but for the last few months they've been more like nightmares; an intrusive vision of her and Kathryn, romantically involved.

When Seven acts upon her impulse, both must work through a labyrinth of love, desire, fear and guilt. While Seven struggles to survive an unforgiving planet with a fellow officer, the Captain implements her mission to recover her lost crew—and Kathryn fully acknowledges her own profound feelings.

* * *

**Previously...**

The transporter room doors opened suddenly and six entities entered the room with guns drawn. Seven had moved quickly in an attempt to stand between Janeway and the beasts but Janeway had moved quicker and held Seven behind her.

"Who are you and why are you on my ship?" Janeway asked seriously with a fierce expression at the 6 beings, tall and covered in long white hair that stuck out in tufts from their leather-like robes. She waited as the one in front examined her. She thought they were almost cute, like tall, thin, shaggy-haired polar bears, but, she noted to herself, their eyes were cold and sinister.

The head creature kept its gun drawn on her. "You are Captain Janeway."

"And who are you?" She snarled.

"Come," the creature demanded.

"I will not be ordered around on my own ship."

The creature slowly moved his gun from her to Seven, a small red dot moving from Janeway's chest to Seven's forehead. The Captain looked up at Seven behind her and quickly held her hands up.

"I'll come with you. Don't harm my crew."

Two of the other creatures approached her as she moved away from Seven who reluctantly released her grip on Kathryn's tunic.

The creatures, a good 7 feet tall, took an arm each and brought her back to their group.

She stopped in front of the leader eyeing his unique appearance by the tuft of black hair growing on the top of its white-haired body. "I insist on bringing my First Officer."

The creature looked up at Seven with a small slinky smile but Kathryn had locked eyes with McGuire. McGuire stepped forward and some of the creatures pointed their weapons at him.

"Him?" The leader pressed with a baritone voice.

Janeway nodded with raised eyebrows as if the question was a ridiculous one. "Obviously."

He waved McGuire over and two more creatures grasped him on either side.

One of the other creatures standing by the leader spoke quietly, "What of the others?"

"Go," the leader said to the other creatures.

Kathryn caught Seven's eye briefly before the creatures pulled her out of the transportation room.

Only the leader and his second hand remained.

"Where is the crew?" Seven asked with a glare.

The leader and his subordinate observed her but only spoke to one another. "Put them somewhere in the cargo bay for now."

"Yes, sir."

The leader turned to leave but Seven wasn't finished. Despite the gun pointed at her she called to the leader once again, "Who are you?"

The leader turned around with a chilling sparkle in his eyes, "We are Mugato-twanitaf. I am Sulethian. Who are you Borg-human? I haven't seen a creature like you before."

Seven ignored his comment on her. "I do not know of your species. How do you know of humans?"

Sulethian observed her with revulsion, "You are more human than Borg." He exited the transportation room.

Seven turned to the last remaining Mugato-twanitaf. With Chakotay and Tom weak and inept, Seven knew she was now charged to watch over them; McGuire would be more useful to the Captain.

"Move, move them," the creature barked.

Seven inclined her head. She approached the two men with a painful limp and helped Chakotay to his feet. Tom stood on his own but he remained hunched over from the searing burning in his chest. His dressings, soaked in blood, were drying and sticking to his skin.

The creature followed behind them with his gun drawn. Seven knew what she needed to do.

She had to get to cargo bay 2.

* * *

**Ch. 1**

"There," the Mugato-twanitaf grumbled.

Seven eased Tom and Chakotay down onto her small sofa.

"Tie them up."

She stood in front of him, hands behind her back and her shoulders square. "With what material do you require to accomplish this task?"

The sniveling creature growled as he grabbed a small roll of rope from inside it's robe. He tossed the rope at her and she let it hit her chest and fall to the ground. "Tie them up."

Seven nodded. She gathered the rope and tied the men's hands as instructed. The creature withdrew another small roll of twine and directed her to turn around. He slipped his gun under his arm and tied the rope around her hands tightly. He tossed her onto the sofa and checked the ropes around Tom and Chakotay's wrists. Both men yelped in pain from their previous injuries, Tom's chest wound and Chakotay's bruised body. The planet that was supposed to have islands for every kind of relaxation, with beautiful beaches and cool air, ended up nearly killing all four of them. _Way to go, _Tom thought of himself. He had to push Harry, Chakotay and other ensigns, he couldn't just leave it alone, he wanted shore leave so badly.

Seven remained stiff on the sofa, inspecting the creature's every move as it fidgeted with random items from his robe.

"You," the Mugato-twanitif glared at Seven as he realized she was watching him, "will stay."

Seven remained still as he exited out the bay doors. She listened while he walked down the hall. When a few more moments had gone by, she moved her wrists around roughly in an attempt to break the twine, but discovered that the material grew hotter and hotter against her skin. When she ceased struggling, examining the twine more clearly, the twine abruptly cooled again.

It wasn't going to be as easy as pulling her wrists apart. Still, this was her cargo bay, her home. Even if she had few options, it was oddly comforting to be in the cargo bay again. As she eyed her favorite place, the place she stood when she was feeling sad or lonely, she smiled. She'd spent hours on the other side of the metal support, regenerating in her alcove, but it was where Kathryn stood that brought ardor into her world. How many times had she set the alcove to remain on for longer than she needed, just so she could feel Kathryn standing by her? More times than Seven cared to admit to herself.

Chakotay made a grunt, unintentionally pulling her away from her musings.

"How is he?" She asked Tom as she looked over Chakotay, who had passed out.

Tom shook his head. "Not well."

"And you?"

"I've been better. Come on, get me out of these ropes."

Seven noticed the way he deflected but she kept it to herself. She shook her head as she held up her wrist bindings, "it is not just rope. It is more closely related to that of a weapon." She demonstrated, trying to break the bindings–the rope grew hot and singed her.

Tom was amazed by the ingenuity, but horrified to see it used in such malicious actions.

"Do you know of these creatures?"

"I've never heard of them," he said, "but I'm not the best person to ask. I'd rather research exciting eras in human history, not anthropology." Tom made a half smile.

Seven had never seen him so pale and sickly. He needed to rest properly and she needed to get back to health so she could help the crew.

A little piece of metal fell to the ground across the room and clanked around until it settled. Seven and Tom shared a look and she stepped around the sofa. She moved toward the cargo bins, two small rows of cases lay across the dark edges of the room. Silently, a figure moved out of the shadows and Naomi appeared, her cheeks wet.

"Naomi Wildman!" Seven crouched and the girl ran to her. She hugged Seven tightly and Seven found heself hugging the small girl back. "Are you injured?"

The girl shook her head. Seven gently wiped the tears from the girl's cheeks until a little smile registered on both their faces.

"Where is Samantha Wildman?"

"They took her. She told me to come here, and hide until you or the Captain or Tom came back."

"Awe!" Tom called from afar, genuinely touched.

Naomi began to giggle and Seven couldn't help but grin seeing the young girl so delighted.

Seven glanced at Tom and then eyed her with care, "Naomi, I must help the Captain."

Naomi turned to her in the spirit of a salute. Seven smiled and held up her wrists. "We can't cut them. I need you to untie them. Can you do that?"

The girl looked at her with an expression she'd seen Kathryn give to those dumb enough to doubt her.

Seven rose and walked toward the alcove, gesturing for the girl to follow. She climbed the stairs and stood on her normal side of the metal arm. "I must regenerate. Can you attempt to undo the knots while I regenerate?"

The girl looked up at the alcove with hints of fear in her eyes. She'd never quite gotten over her fear of the Borg, even though she considered Seven one of her best friends. She thought of her goal of being a Captain and she turned back to Seven with a confident smirk.

Seven was amazed at how the young girl had picked up on Kathryn's demeanor—it was a look that injected her with equal confidence.

"Tom?" Seven called as she punched in a few settings.

"Yep," he called back, locking eyes with her from the floor of the sofa.

"I require three hours minimum. However, if they return and discover I'm regenerating…"

"I got it."

Seven remained still, beginning to doubt her actions as she witnessed Tom's health.

Tom caught her eye, "We got this, Seven." He nodded at Naomi and she nodded back to Seven.

Seven took a breath and then punched in the last bit of code. "You are a strong woman, ensign," she said to Naomi.

The girl beamed, "See you soon, Seven."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A few hours later...**

Seven stood firmly in place. She held out one arm to block Neelix, and held Naomi in her other arm. The white-haired Mugato-Twaintif held his gun up at them. Seven glared at him with the cunning gleam of a panther. They all stood frozen in place, Seven hyper-focused on every bit of the creature that threatened her crew.

The creature pulled the trigger and Seven swiftly turned her back to him. She hoped her body would slow down, if not prevent the burst of energy from hitting Naomi and Neelix. All three of them shut their eyes tight in anticipation of the blast. It didn't come.

"Seven!"

She opened her eyes first and observed her surroundings in surprise. Neelix and Naomi finally peeked. "Where are we?" Neelix asked as he admired the short, tan buildings that went on in every direction.

"Seven!" Kathryn pushed her way through a crowd of bustling humanoids. She reached the back of Seven and smiled warmly. She placed her hand on her lower back, coming around to face her. She was surprised to find Naomi in her arms and Neelix standing beside her.

"Captain!" Seven exclaimed, glad that the formal term came from her mouth. "Are you alright?" She looked back and forth into Janeway's eyes.

"I'm fine," She smiled as she removed her hand from Seven's waist. "How are all of you?"

"That was a close one, Captain," Neelix scratched the back of his neck.

"Really close," Naomi retorted.

Kathryn looked from her to Seven.

"We are all in your debt."

Kathryn shook her head. "I'm just sorry I couldn't get the rest of the crew." She placed her hands on her waist and looked up and down the street. It was hot, at least 90 degrees. And the buildings were low and namely made from mud and adobe. While the residents were diverse in size, color, shape and species, she could almost hear the music of Arabia underneath the hubbub.

"Where are we?" Seven asked as she set Naomi down. She clasped her hand tightly and kept the girl close to her.

Kathryn tried not to notice the way Seven asserted protectiveness not only for Naomi, but for herself as well. Seven moved to remain within arm's reach of Kathryn, no matter where she stepped. Kathryn noticed she even kept an eye on Neelix.

"We need to find the ambassador's home."

"But where are we?" Seven turned to her with a frown.

Kathryn eyed Naomi and then looked up at Seven with eyebrows raised.

"You are right," Seven covered, she knew Kathryn was trying not to scare Naomi or Neelix. Neither had been involved in a mission, at least not for a long, long time for Neelix. "We shall locate the ambassador's home."

Kathryn was grateful. She glanced back and forth once more. "Any instinct?"

Seven observed both ways and turned her attention back to the redhead. "West."

"West it is." Janeway took the lead, followed behind by Seven holding onto Naomi's hand firmly, and Neelix took the tail.

**Awhile later…**

The heat was unrelenting. The main street had only minimal shade and they couldn't stop every time the heat made them dizzy. Neelix had stripped off his suit jacket and shirt, the latter tied over his head.

Seven carried Naomi in her arms. Neelix's suit jacket was tented over Naomi to block her from the blazing heat. Seven's mind wandered. The heat had been a surprising detriment, but she snapped out of her reveries every twenty minutes to check that Naomi was well, and then let her mind wander once again.

Kathryn lead the group with a determined expression. She clenched her teeth as she walked. She'd long ago unzipped the top part of her jumpsuit and tied it around her wait. In a light grey t-shirt, which she knew was very transparent, she kept her feet moving. She thought more than once about Seven behind her. She wanted to turn back and see her, walk beside her, speak with her to get her mind off their situation, but Kathryn's needs were second to the Captain's.

Seven eyed Neelix behind her, he was slowing down, and Naomi's breath was becoming too short. "We must stop," she said to Janeway's back. She stopped and a moment later Neelix ran into her and then held his knees breathing hard.

Janeway turned around and did the same, then straightening up, she lifted the bottom of her shirt up and wiped her face. Seven watched her, perfectly erect and still holding Naomi. She tried not to stare at Kathryn's bra or biceps but her tiredness made her easier to read.

Not noticing, Janeway finally turned to Seven and nodded.

"We must find a place for the night," Seven continued. "If you will take Naomi and Neelix, I will obtain currency so we may find room and board."

The group moved to a side street covered in shade. Though the temperature still remained high, the shade and a cool wind filtered through the side street. Naomi, Neelix and Kathryn sat against a wall.

"Do not let her out of your site, Neelix," Seven said with a bite. Neelix held one of Naomi's hands and nodded at the tall blonde. She turned to Naomi. "You must remain with the Captain and Neelix. I will be back soon."

Naomi wanted to fight her but she moved away quickly and kneeled on the other side of the Captain. She spoke softly, letting Kathryn block her from the other two. "Are you alright?"

Kathryn turned with a tired but familiar lopsided grin. She touched her hand to Seven's knee and squeezed. "Be careful. We'll be fine."

Seven swam in her eyes for a moment, wanting to kiss her, but she had work to do. "I will be swift."

Kathryn smiled to herself as the blonde left them. She shook her head. Her borg Astrometrics officer was about to go steal currency in order to house and feed a little girl, a Talaxian and herself, all abandoned on a planet in the middle of the Delta Quadrant. What a last few years it had been. Still, she turned her head and watched where Seven had left her side, a warm smile across her face. Despite the extenuating circumstances of their situation in general, she was falling deeper and deeper in love. That surprised her more than everything else.

"Seven," Kathryn rasped to herself with a scratchy throat.

Neelix turned to her, looking over Naomi's head and at the Captain directly. "What?"

Kathryn rested her head against the wall and gazed up at the curtains strung from one rooftop to the other, across the street. She internally thanked the locals who provided her and her team with shade. It was a kindness she didn't deserve but one she couldn't reject. She made a note to add the moment to her guilt once she felt better.

"Captain," Seven said softly.

* * *

"Captain," Seven said softly. She had already checked that all three were alive, and Neelix and Naomi had stood, leaning against the wall. "Captain," Seven said again. On the side blocked from Neelix and Naomi, Seven placed her hand softly on Kathryn's cheek.

"Kathryn," she purred.

Kathryn fluttered her eyes and slowly squinted at Seven crouched beside her. Hadn't Seven just left?" "What did you forget?"

Seven raised an eyebrow. The Captain wasn't well. "Naomi," Seven called. The little girl and Neelix approached them. "Naomi, can you walk on your own? I must carry the Captain."

Naomi nodded, a scared look on her face. Seven touched her cheek like she had just done with Kathryn. "She'll be fine, you know the Captain. She's stubborn."

"I heard that," Janeway grumbled, only half conscious.

Seven and Naomi smiled at one another. In one fell swoop, Seven scooped Kathryn into her arms and carried the woman with ease. Neelix and Naomi walked ahead of her and she directed them where to go.

A boy no older than fifteen lead the group to a two-room suite. He unlocked the door and held it open as they filed into the room. Seven still grasped Kathryn in her arms and turned to the boy as he handed the room keys to Neelix.

"We require water, is there any available close by?"

The boy nodded, "across the street. They're open late. There's water, food, and some supplies you could probably use."

"Will you obtain the items we require for a fee?"

"Sure!"

"Pay him half Neelix, tell him what supplies we need and pay him the rest when he returns. Naomi Wildman will also be in your care until I can revive the Captain."

Neelix, the boy and Naomi all faithfully nodded.

She slipped into the other room of the suite, and was pleasantly surprised to find a bathtub in the lavatory. She closed the suite adjoining door and locked it. Seven observed Kathryn, laid out on the bed. "You must cool down. We must remove your clothing so you can soak in cool water."

Kathryn lazily opened her eyes—when had she stopped moving? Why did it feel like she was floating? "I'm confused."

"I Know, Kathryn. You are suffering from heat stroke. We must cool your body's temperature. May I assist you?"

"Sure," Kathryn slurred.

Seven eyed her carefully. It felt wrong to undress her while she was unable to consent to treatment, but the Doctor had mentioned on more than one occasion that sometimes patients needed help more than they were able to explicitly consent. She decided as long as it was to save or help the patient, in this particular instance, it was ok to do what was necessary.

She stood over Kathryn on the bed and carefully unzipped the rest of her jumpsuit. She didn't so much as glance at Kathryn's body except to help the woman disrobe. Once she was nude, Seven carried her to the bathtub and gently set her down. The cool water made Kathryn's eyes shoot open. She looked directly at Seven beside her, sitting on the floor against the bath.

Kathryn blinked a few times as she felt her senses slowly returning. She looked down finally to find that she was completely nude. She lowered her body into the water so that she wasn't so exposed. She noticed that Seven avoided all eye contact with her or the tub. Instead, she stared at the floor. With an elbow against the tub and her gaze focused away, Janeway smiled at her.

She had gone so far away, Kathryn thought. The fever, the heat, the dehydration, it all equaled an elaborate illusion in her mind. She had felt like she was floating through the sky, feeling the warmth and comfort of Seven against her. It had all been sucked out of her mind as she entered the cool water of the bath. Her head still pounded but the rest of her body began to relax as the temperature cooled her.

She reached her hand out and rested it on Seven's elbow. "Thank you."

Seven beheld her gaze. Kathryn's steel eyes captured her.

She leaned over the tub, letting her breasts hide behind the ledge. She rested her chin on her hands and watched Seven. "What is it?"

"You frightened me."

Kathryn smiled and spoke gently to Seven, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm smiling because… It was only a few days ago that I felt the same about you. On that planet."

A frown flicked over Seven's face.

"I was scared something happened to you." She rested her cheek on her arms, looking off in the distance. Seven rested her arm on the tub ledge and placed her cheek down so she faced Kathryn.

"I am sorry I scared you," Seven whispered.

Kathryn grinned, gazing at the blonde who gazed back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How is she doing?" Neelix asked quietly.

Naomi slept soundly on the couch and Kathryn had been in and out of sleep in the other suite for days. Seven kept the door ajar in case she heard anything from the Captain. Neelix had slept in the bed in their suite and Seven slept on a cot in the same suite, close by the adjoining door. The setup worked well and afforded the Captain her own space to recover. Though, Seven had inched her cot closer and closer to the doorway as the days had passed, and she hoped no one noticed.

On their fifth morning Seven sat at the kitchen bar while Neelix began preparing breakfast, as was their new norm. It was almost like being aboard Voyager, Seven thought to herself with a smile.

"Seven?"

"Hm?"

"How's she doing?"

"I believe Naomi is dealing with her mother's absence well, especially considering she's never been away from her."

Neelix flipped the switch on the coffee maker. He had a sneaking suspicion that he could get the Captain on her feet with the rich caffeinated scent of Alazari coffee.

"I meant the Captain," Neelix retorted as he set the coffee maker up on the bar and hoped the fumes lofted to Janeway in the other room.

"Her pulse, temperature and breathing is back to normal. She must rest for as long as possible," she said as she eyed the coffee maker, well aware of Neelix's attempt.

"It'll be good for her to get up and get moving, Seven."

"Are we talking about the Captain?" Naomi asked, startling Seven and Neelix.

She climbed into the bar chair beside Seven, holding a blanket tightly to her neck. "Are you trying to wake her up with coffee?" She asked Neelix.

Seven grinned, turned to Neelix and waited with eyebrows raised.

"I just think," Neelix said carefully, "the sooner she gets up and starts walking around, the better she'll feel."

"Unless she rises before it is time," Seven clarified, "It is not favorable for the Captain to be pushed before she has rested."

Meanwhile, Kathryn had risen from the bed and felt like she'd been hit by a starship. Her head pounded but as she sat herself up in the dim room her headache slowly fell away. She turned her legs off the bed and let her feet touch the ground carefully. She realized she was wearing a robe and no undergarments, but little flashes of memory reminded her that Seven had helped her into bed after her bath. How long ago had that been?

She wandered quietly out of the suite, pulling the robe around her tightly. She enjoyed the soft material against her skin and wondered briefly why she didn't own any robes. Although, when did she have time to strut around in a robes? She barely slept most nights as it was.

She approached her three crew members as they discussed her, standing tall but unnoticed.

"You can't coddle her, Seven," Neelix explained with a spatula in one hand.

"I am not coddling," Seven snapped back at him, "I simply wish for the Captain to be well rested. We have a lot of work to do if we're going to take back Voyager."

"We are," Janeway said gravelly.

All three quickly found her standing by.

"Captain," Seven said as she removed herself from the bar chair and approached her. "You should not walk around without support yet." She slid her arm around the Captain's waist without hesitation and held her weight.

"I don't think that's necessary," Janeway inspected Seven.

"Actually Captain," Neelix came around the bar and assisted her into the chair beside the small kitchen table. "The doctor said you need to take it slow."

"The Doctor?" Kathryn turned to Seven with a hopeful expression.

"No, Captain," Seven corrected as she stood with her hands behind her back. "A local doctor."

Kathryn nodded, her attention focused on a distant point on the floor. She was growing tired of her own inability to act. "It was a little heat stroke. We don't have time to wait around. My crew, our crew," she said looking at each of them, gently but firmly at Naomi, "they are depending on us."

Seven pulled a chair and sat at the opposite end of the small round table. Neelix grabbed the last seat and Naomi stood beside Seven, arm to arm.

"What do we know?" Seven asked seriously.

Kathryn took a heavenly sip of the coffee and took Neelix's hand, giving him a quick squeeze before leaning back with the cup in hand. "The Mugato's, well, the one's on Voyager, are from Twaintif, one of three planets in this sector. They're in a war with the Mugato's of Ty'rein, which is, you guessed it, the second planet in the sector."

"Which planet are we on?" Neelix asked genuinely. Naomi and Seven nodded with the same question.

"We are on Salea Alara."

"Which of the Mugato's live here?" Seven asked with a tilted head.

"Neither and both," the Captain responded. Neelix topped off her mug.

"You do not make sense. Are you damaged?"

"I think what she means," Neelix interrupted carefully, getting the go-ahead from Janeway before proceeding. "They both probably live here, if not to spy on each other."

Seven frowned at Neelix, unappreciative of this tone, and turned back to the Captain, "How do you propose to reclaim Voyager?"

"We need to meet with the ambassador. The Twaintif government needs to know how a warp engine is made. Between Seven and I, we'll be able to build them a warp engine. Once they have it, they'll release Voyager and the crew to me. While no one's been hurt," she looked at Naomi softly, "everyone aboard has been put into stasis." She looked back to Seven and Neelix. "We have no choice but to comply with the deal. It was either this or Voyager's destruction, the crew along with it. I don't trust them for a second, but our chances of rescuing our people will only go up as long as we play along. The ambassador has a fortress, so he calls it, where we'll be able to work on the warp engine and receive room and board." She eyed Seven softly, "I don't like my Astrometrics officer stealing currency, although I'm impressed how easily you succeeded at it."

Naomi and Neelix smiled at Seven who remained composed but turned a slight shade of pink. She eyed Kathryn with a small smirk as Neelix and Naomi removed their attention from her. Kathryn could suddenly feel her own ears run hot, but her hair blocked the sight from view. She also became more clearly aware that she was strutting to some degree, in a robe, with no undergarments on and surrounded by her crew. She shifted uncomfortably and crossed her arms to keep the robe close and her breasts extra covered.

Two days passed before the four met around the small kitchen table once again.

"Have we figured out where the ambassador is?" Janeway asked.

"I have located the ambassador and it will be at least a few day's journey by foot. We can however pay for a transportation vehicle. It will make the trip considerably shorter."

"Do we have enough money for it?" Neelix turned to her.

Seven shook her head.

"We'll walk. I don't want to further risk detection by officials. Let's get ready." She went to rise from her chair but Seven cut in and Kathryn leaned back in the chair. Despite two day's rest while Seven and Neelix discreetly searched for the whereabouts of the ambassador, she still felt weak. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and she'd fallen a few times without mentioning it to anyone.

"Captain, you are still recovering. You are not yet ready to make the journey. I should go on my own. I will move much faster if I go alone and I can return with information."

"No," Janeway spoke flatly into her mug as she took a sip.

"Captain, I believe this is the best way to continue."

"No," Janeway said again with her eyebrows up. "Is that it?"

"It is not. You are still healing and I am well. I must go on my own."

"I said no."

Seven's jaw locked and the two women looked at each other intensely across the table.

Neelix turned to Naomi and put on a big smile. "Do you want to go across the street with me for some supplies?" Naomi nodded. He took her hand and they left the suites quickly. Neelix sighed as they escaped to the hallway. He looked down to find Naomi smiling up at him.

"They're so dramatic," she shrugged.

Neelix declined to respond but smiled as he took her hand and moved them along.

Inside, Janeway and Seven remained seated across from each other. Seven felt so far from her, yet Kathryn was only a few feet away. Kathryn poured herself another mug of coffee, even unscrewing the carafe and checking she'd gotten every drop.

Janeway went about sipping her coffee and situating the things around her, her eyes never setting upon Seven. "What?" She asked as she examined the PADD on the table.

Seven spoke softly and watched her carefully, despite Kathryn avoiding her gaze. "You have only just recovered–"

"I know my own body, thank you Seven," she snapped and looked directly into her eyes. "I think I should be the one to determine when I'm ready to get moving."

"I am only concerned that you are not taking care of yourself. If you are absent for another week it will only delay our rescuing Voyager." Seven rose, surprised to feel anger come up through her. "You can of course decide what is best for yourself." She spoke through teeth, "I apologize." She turned away and left the suite quickly. Every step she took garnered more anger and she fled the hotel. She couldn't understand the rage in her veins and that only seemed to perturb her more.

She glanced up from outside their hotel and happened to spot Neelix and Naomi in the store across the street, chatting with the boy who helped them on their first night. She opened the door and approached Neelix. He could feel the intensity as she neared and he quickly pulled her back outside. He kept an eye on Naomi through the window while he stood in front of the tall Borg. He rarely had such fits of bravery, but this was for the sake of Naomi. He found he was proud of himself, and proud of Seven, as she always operated in a guarded manner, it was a surprising delight to witness her in a different‒ human state

"I'm going," Seven gruffed. "I need to build the warp engine quickly and get us off of this damn planet."

Neelix tried not to let his mouth hang open. He'd never seen Seven so upset, let alone curse. "I-"

"So I'm going. I'll be back in two days. Do you need anything before I go, for you and Naomi?"

He watched her a moment and determined she was right. The Captain said she was ready to go but he'd noticed the scrapes and put two and two together‒she'd fallen at least a few times. Even Naomi had noticed, and he knew Seven must have been well aware, too. He shook his head, "we don't need anything."

She nodded once and turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. He nudged her back, grateful that she allowed him to do so. "Be careful, ok? Don't risk more than you need to. We'll be fine until you're back. Just take care of yourself." He gave her a serious frown, "We need you."

Seven let out a breath. It was the first real breath she'd taken since she returned to Voyager after her harrowing experiences on the beach. She met Neelix's eyes and he smiled as a calm washed over her. He nodded and released her arm. "Be careful."

"Tell Naomi I will be back soon." She turned from him but spoke over her shoulder, "Thank you." She quickly strode away, disappearing from view among the foot traffic and clouds of sand and dust. Neelix eyed Naomi through the glass storefront with a half smile. He liked being Naomi's friend but he'd also need to play therapist for the Captain. It wouldn't be fun, but he knew it would be essential if they were going to save Voyager.

Kathryn had excused herself before dinner and escaped to her suite. She didn't want to have to talk to Neelix about anything, and she could feel it coming a mile away, and she wasn't all that hungry. She thought fondly of Naomi, but even the sweet girl would need to wait while she took some time to herself.

Safely in her suite, Kathryn unzipped her jumpsuit but stopped before she made it to her bra. She moved through the window curtains and peered into the night. The sky had turned a fiery orange as the sun set and the night brought cold air with it. She wrapped a throw from the bed around her shoulders and once more stood between the curtains and the window.

It was beautiful, stars shone brightly and the lack of light pollution made the sky clear and soft. But it didn't fulfill her like it had before. She recalled Seven's soft features from her glimpses of consciousness since they arrived. She recalled saying Seven's name aloud during one of her fever dreams but she couldn't determine if Seven had kissed her forehead in the dream or in reality. She touched the spot where Seven had kissed her, real or fake, above her left brow.

She frowned as everything in her view grew blurry‒her thoughts taking over. Where was Seven at this moment? Had she walked all day without stopping, or rest or shade? Had she thought of Kathryn? Was she safe?

She sighed as she slipped away from the window and looked at the large bed. It reminded her of her empty quarters on Voyager. She had long daydreamed that Seven slept beside her before Seven had ever even kissed her.

Seven's absence trickled in around her and her mood fell. She lay on the bed, not bothering to pull the covers over her or change out of uniform. She turned to her side and hugged a pillow close to her body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Seven stood waiting in the front room of a large estate. It was built like many of the flat-roofed buildings, except this one was far larger, with marble floors and pillars. Fine, detailed rugs spotted the shiny floors and above her stood the inside of the golden, pointed dome with tiles arranged in gradient colors. She'd never found herself impressed with frivolous things, as the dome provided no real purpose, but she also liked how the room made her feel– airy and light, but also grounded and tactile.

A woman bounced in from behind a doorway. She wore an earthy green toga with brown buttons and belt, like the brown of her long wavy hair. Not being human, her only giveaway was the two horn-like protrusions from her shoulders, curled inward like a wicked grin.

"Hello!"

Up close, Seven could tell they were around the same age, and the woman had such upbeat energy, unlike anything Seven had seen before.

"You're Seven?" The woman smiled widely.

Seven glanced over her features–deep brown eyes, dark brown eyebrows, her long black eyelashes. Seven glanced away and back again. "Who are you?"

"I am Nasyne, a liaison."

Seven regarded her with the suspicious eye she'd seen Kathryn give to many. "Clarify."

The woman smiled warmly. "Sorry," she moved closer to Seven and lowered her voice. Seven leaned in slightly to hear her better. "We have to be careful, this is not a good place to discuss these matters further."

"I believe this is the ambassador's fortress, and that is where we were told to go." Seven replied clearly.

Two men, both different species, walked in together talking. Nasyne moved away from Seven and turned her back to the men, blending in best she could. The men went along past Seven and Nasyne and out another door.

Seven waited for Nasyne to return, putting her hands behind her back and her chin up. Nasyne grinned as she looked up at Seven. She approached her again and spoke softer, requiring Seven to lean in closer.

"I have been instructed to retrieve your crew and bring all of you to our safe house as quickly as possible. There's a lab set up underground, so your crew can build the warp engine. You are the Captain, correct?"

Seven shook her head once, "I am not. The Captain was injured and must rest. She would benefit from medical assistance."

"She?" Nasyne blurted with surprise. "I'm sorry," she raised her eyebrows with a grin, "I don't know of any female Captains."

_ Why did Kathryn always have to come up?  _ "Where is your safe house?"

"I'll take you."

Seven nodded, "after we collect my crew."

"Of course," Nasyne said. "We should get going." She glanced around them to find they were still alone, for the moment.

Seven thought of when Kathryn had kissed her on the stretcher–both gentle and piercing. Why did these thoughts plague her in such random situations? What was wrong with her mind? –she'd been sleeping instead of regenerating, but felt normal despite the places her mind wandered–was there something else she could–

Nasyne found her eye line, "Are you alright?"

Seven came back to herself and took a hidden swallow. "Yes." Seven pushed the thoughts away. "I have been traveling for two days with no rest nor nourishment."

"Maybe it would be better for you to rest..."

"No," Seven was stern but found the woman's expression warm and innocuous. "We must first acquire my crew."

Kathryn held a PADD to her face but her thoughts were far from the schematics of a warp engine.

She sat at the kitchen table and peeked at her crewmates. Neelix began cooking their dinner and Naomi colored in a drawing across the table from her.

She stared at the schematics again and thought about how wonderful it felt to have a family–Neelix in the kitchen, Naomi hard at work, herself reading her PADD.

It was almost perfect.

She eyed the seat beside her, empty, and felt a flutter of longing cut through her. She was always so stubborn, she thought of herself. She shook her head slightly, hiding behind the PADD. She'd been stubborn with ex's before, all of them actually, but those relationships had been so different–she was a different person then, not yet riddled with guilt, and not yet aware of how powerful love could be. She thought she loved the men in her past, and she did, but it was different with Seven…

Seven made her ache, made her flush just thinking of her. And what happened on the stretcher? That kiss was… frightening.

It had created a new feeling inside her-a deep yearning. And it wasn't just a physical response, and that was the most frightening part of it. She'd glimpsed a life beyond her career, one with Seven. She was ready in that moment on the stretcher to marry Seven, to share the worst and best parts of herself, to spend every morning with her and every evening laying beside her. It was magnificent! – _ and frightening. _

She eyed the empty chair again.

A sadness fell over her.

Why did she push Seven away?

Well, she knew why.

Frowning, she could suddenly feel the mass of vulnerability sitting on her sternum. She hadn't let herself go yet, not all of her. She was still clutching to who she  _ deserved  _ to be–unhappy, alone–a dismal existence—and the other part of the mass, the relationship wound, she clutched to firmly, to avoid the  _ inevitable _ pain when their relationship didn't work, and it wouldn't, she knew.

Kathryn bit her lower lip as she her insecurities rose from inside her chest–why did Seven like her so much anyway? How long would it be until Seven realized she could have anyone she wanted? Why would Seven want to be with her at all? How long would it take for Seven to realize that she was not worth loving?

She took a breath, glancing at Naomi and Neelix, who didn't seem to notice her overwhelming panic–she was sure they could hear her thoughts as loud as they were in her own head.

Her biggest mistakes flashed through her mind. All the times she checked out of relationships early to avoid being hurt. All the faces of her crew who she banished to the Delta Quadrant. All the crewmen who looked at Seven with lust. All the times Seven looked at her rebelliously–arrogantly–lovingly.  _ Ugh! _

Kathryn pushed herself out and up from the table with a clatter. She knocked over her coffee mug, which she'd left barren, but it crashed against a glass of water and a wave splashed across the table. Naomi scrambled and saved her coloring.

"I'm sorry!"

Neelix took one glance at the Captain and knew it was time for him to stop practicing how to talk to the Captain and just do it. "I'll get it," Neelix called. He brought a towel with him and pushed the Captain away gently.

"Thank you, Neelix." She spoke softly and awkwardly removed herself from the room. She closed the adjoining door and lay back, her knees hung over the end of the bed.

_ Ugh. _

She stared at the brown stucco ceiling. Her head throbbed if she moved around too quickly and she closed her eyes to try to relax the pounding around her temples.

A few minutes pass and then a soft knock came to the adjoining door.

"Who is it?" Kathryn called without moving.

The door opened slightly. "It's me," Neelix said softly. "Can I come in?"

Kathryn pulled herself up into a sitting position and moved to rest her back against her pillows. "Come in."

Neelix entered carefully, trying to be especially tactful. He left the adjoining door a jar. "Naomi is taking a nap."

"Please," Janeway said gesturing to a chair. Neelix pulled it up so that he sat facing the foot of the bed, Kathryn some feet away at the head. He tried not to give away how surprised he was to see the Captain so informal. For a split second he wondered if they were in a holodeck.

"What's going on, Neelix?" Janeway prodded.

"Well Captain, you smartly appointed me as both ambassador and morale officer."

"I'm aware."

"Well, as such, I feel it's my duty to ensure that all crew members are in good health." He knew it sounded a bit rehearsed but he didn't have a choice any more.

"Neelix–"

"Please," he implored. She waved her hand to let him continue.

The words were too difficult to say, especially since he'd only had suspicions and no real verification. He recalled the way he'd seen Tom chat at Sandrine's. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Neelix began and waited until Janeway met his eyes, "with you and Seven."

Kathryn immediately lost her ability to speak. Her mind had instantly thought of so many varying things that they erupted into blankness.

"I know, it's against Starfleet regulations," he moved his fingers together up and down, mimicking chatter. Kathryn watched him with a suspicious eye. "So what happened?"

Kathryn hugged a pillow to her chest. She knew she must have looked so small to Neelix, but she needed something to hold on to. A pillow was better protection over no protection. Neelix leaned back in his chair as he calmly waited for her to respond, even picking off a piece of debris from his jacket.

"I–I'm–we've…" She let out a breath. "I can't confirm or deny anything regarding a crewmember."

"We aren't having this conversation," Neelix smiled. "Plus, me and Seven aren't Starfleet. We're all in the gray area." He threw his hands up in abdication.

A bittersweet amusement developed across Kathryn's face. She took in one final deep breath and then, eyeing the black and white bed cover, she continued, "I am in love."

The words hurt as they came from her mouth but as soon as she expelled them, she suddenly encountered a swell of warm elation. She smiled into the pillow as her face grew hot.

Neelix did well hiding his grin. He waited until Kathryn peered up at him and then let his grin shine through, "I know."

Kathryn expelled a big breath. She shook her head. "Is it that obvious?"

Neelix rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, wearing a grimace.

_ Ugh!  _ "I'm the Captain!" She pressed the pillow onto her face.

"Oh, of course. I forgot that Captains were celibate. They aren't, are they?"

A half cocked smile, Kathryn set the pillow aside. "No, they are not bound to celibacy. It's optional."

"So," he tried to lead her but after a moment he finally gave in, "what's the problem?"

Kathryn gulped and then leaned back and pinched her nose. "Everything," she mumbled. "But, in short," she sat up and faced him again, "I'm not supposed to… be… this person."

"Who is that?"

She let out an exasperated laugh; he knew it was going to take a fair amount of pushing with her–always so stubborn.

"I'm… I can see..."

"What?" he pleaded.

"She makes me happy, Neelix." She stared at her uniform hanging from a hook on the adjacent wall. "I'm not supposed to be happy." Her gaze fell onto her own lap–there was that awfully familiar mass in her chest again.

Neelix spoke softly into the still air. "Did you know that there's a group of crewmen who wish to remain in the Delta Quadrant?"

Kathryn looked up quickly at him with a frown.

"It's true. And the number continues to grow. Your crew  _ like  _ their family on Voyager. Sure, everyone misses someone from Earth, and some more than others, but many have spoken about finding a settlement with their Voyager family."

"I've never heard anything about this–Chakotay's never said anything."

"Have you talked about your guilt with him?"

"In so many words."

"Maybe he thought that you weren't ready to hear it? But, now you are."

She took another deep breath. She and Neelix watched each other for a moment.

**Later that day...**

Kathryn, Naomi and Neelix repeated their morning ritual for dinner. Neelix prepared their sorry dinners, Naomi now drew her own art and Kathryn held the PADD to her face, and once again found she hadn't read any of the words. She finally switched it off and closed her eyes. Where was Seven? Nothing was quite right without her. She didn't dare open her eyes, but she recalled the cot Seven had slept in, so close to her room and still far away. How she wished to gaze at the blonde now, kiss her palm, listen to her voice, taste her, and be her  _ mate _ , as Seven had called it.

"Are you ok, Captain?" Neelix asked.

She opened her eyes as she exhaled. Eyes open, she smiled, a lopsided grin.

Naomi and Neelix were happily surprised– both having missed their brash leader. Neelix was about to inquire about her refreshed mood when a tap came from the front door. Kathryn remained seated and nodded as Neelix gestured toward the door.

Kathryn's view was blocked by a jutting wall but she and Naomi listened, watching each other quietly.

"Seven!"

The little girl and the Captain both smiled. She nodded toward them and Naomi took off to hug Seven.

"Oh-" Neelix said.

Kathryn smiled widely as Seven walked into the kitchen. Seven didn't notice her at first but she made direct eye contact with her just as Nasyne walked in behind her. Kathryn's smile hurried away and she rose seriously, pulling her tunic straight.

"This is the Captain," Seven said as Nasyne approached her and shook Kathryn's hand.

"Captain Janeway," Kathryn said.

"Nasyne, the ambassador's liaison. Seven and I have come to retrieve you, and your friends," she gestured toward Neelix and Naomi.

"Uh huh," Kathryn said eyeing the young, energetic woman. She turned toward Seven. "Are you alright?"

"I am."

Kathryn regarded her momentarily then returned her vision to Nasyne. "Then we'll go. But I need a few minutes to confer with my crew."

Nasyne nodded and removed herself from the suite. Neelix assisted Naomi with gathering her things and packing the remainder of the food, knowing full well that the Captain needed to discuss matters with the rigid ex-Borg. Kathryn and Seven remained by the kitchen table.

Kathryn spoke softly, noting Neelix and Naomi chatting in the kitchen. "Are you sure your ok?" She looked up at the blonde with concern.

Seven continued her wall-like disposition, hands behind her back and chin up and over. "I am fine."

Kathryn took one of Seven's hands in hers, with her other hand she lightly touched Seven's hairline."I'm sorry."

Seven tilted her gaze down to the redhead–Kathryn's soft touch was like a warmth she hadn't before experienced or understood. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest, but she remained stoic.

"I was scared." Kathryn let out a soft breath, and removed her fingers from Seven's head, though she held tight to Seven's hand. "In the past–it doesn't matter. And I didn't think I  _ should  _ be… and I still probably shouldn't–be happy." She shook her head. "This is new for me, Seven, and I don't really know what I'm doing." She felt tears building in her eyes.  _ Why was this so difficult? _ "I'm just afraid. You're young and beautiful. I don't know why you want to take me as.." she spoke with defiant clarity–it didn't matter who could hear her now. "Your mate. And I can't give you a family, or kids, or–"

Seven finally spoke up, still matter of fact, "Do you want offspring?"

Katheryn smiled, shaking her head, "I don't know. I don't know, Seven. But the point is, I'm not able to provide you with the things you may want most in the future, and that scares me. And I want to push you away, but," she tried to ignore the tear that fell down her cheek, biting her upper lip, "I love you. I'm greedy," she gave her an ambivalent grin, "I want you and I want you to be happy and I want to be happy with you."

Seven brought Kathryn into an embrace. Kathryn wrapped her arms around the blonde woman's torso and let out a deep breath.

Still holding her, Seven spoke quietly in Kathryn's hair, "You are wrong, as you have been wrong before."

Kathryn pulled away to look at her, her eyebrows high in a concerned expression.

Seven leaned down and pressed her lips against Kathryn's.

The familiar taste was divine.

Seven removed her lips slowly and with difficulty. "I wish for  _ you  _ to be my mate. You must trust me not to damage you."

Kathryn peered into the blonde's eyes. "I trust you, Seven."

Seven regarded her a moment then lowered her lips to Kathryn's again. A soft kiss at first, they both found themselves losing their senses and wanting more. Seven placed her hands at the bottom of Kathryn's back and Kathryn held Seven's jaw, moving Seven closer.

Seven pulled away as she heard Neelix and Naomi returning from the other bedroom to the kitchen. Kathryn took in a quiet and sharp breath in great surprise of the sensations in her body. Seven took a step back from her as Neelix and Naomi arrived in the kitchen.

Kathryn regarded Seven intensely, grateful Seven could hear so well and protect them from extra problems, and also incensed that they couldn't get even a few minutes together alone.

"I better pack," Kathryn finally said. Seven bowed her head, licking the corner of her mouth involuntarily. Kathryn removed herself quickly, afraid to be within clutching distance of Seven.

Seven collected items on the kitchen table, avoiding Neelix's stare. She packed their items and waited at the bar for the rest to finish. She purposefully put her back to the second suite doorway where Kathryn moved about collecting her things, though Seven couldn't help but eye the coffee maker that reflected a clear view of her  _ mate _ .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group arrived at the safe house, and Kathryn was particularly surprised as Nasyne gestured toward an entire block. This wasn’t a safe house, it was a safe neighborhood. Nasyne lead the group down the dirt street, explaining the various departments.

Kathryn listened carefully, walking in stride with Nasyne. Seven walked behind them with Naomi in hand, and Neelix followed in the rear. Various species greeted Nasyne and the group as they walked by going about their business.

Nasyne led them toward an apartment complex, following a small dirt path off the main street. They passed through an adobe passageway and were led to a courtyard with a large garden in the center. Dark green plants grew lush under the canopy. Four buildings surrounded the garden, each one containing a dozen small apartments equipped with kitchenettes and private baths.

Nasyne dropped off Seven, Neelix and Naomi in one apartment, then led Kathryn to the only other available apartment in the building adjacent. She provided Kathryn with a key and waited on the threshold as the Captain looked around, namely for any suspicious signs. Instead, she found the little place charming. The structure was simple and all the corners of the walls were rounded off, giving it a warm feeling. There was a very small living room area with a two-seater couch, the kitchenette, and a seperate bedroom with an attached bathroom.

“Will this be alright?” Nasyne asked, looking hopeful.

“It will suffice,” Kathryn said seriously.

Nasyne nodded. “I will come by in the morning to show you to the lab, if that’s ok?”

Kathryn observed the charming woman with hidden, or not so hidden, dislike. “Fine,” she said as she turned her back. Nasyne stood in the doorway for a moment, then nodded and closed the apartment door as she exited.

* * *

  
Kathryn opened her apartment door expecting to find Nasyne on the other side. Instead, she found Nasyne and Seven, talking to one another as she opened the door. It was early still, the air was already warm but Kathryn found herself frigid by the sight. She eyed them for a moment before Seven turned her attention to her.

“Captain.”

“Seven,” Kathryn replied. “Nasyne. Am I late?”

The young woman looked confused, not realizing her faux pas.

Seven watched Kathryn carefully for a second, then turned to Nasyne. “It is customary that the Captain know all information before her crew.”

“I see,” Nasyne laid her fingers gently on Seven’s arm. “That’s my fault.”

Kathryn’s jaw tightened, anger rising inside. Seven seemed to notice– she quickly and smoothly moved away from Nasyne’s touch.

“Are you ready?” Seven asked carefully.

Kathryn turned her attention back to Seven and finally nodded. She strode past Nasyne and walked in stride with Seven down the path.

Only a few hours later, Seven and Janeway had began explaining the first processes of the warp engine to a group of varied species, presumably all involved in the Mugato resistance group. They had utilized reams of large paper to help the group understand the materials they needed to begin building. It was tedious, and on more than one occasion Seven grew impatient, snapping or glaring. She’d even snapped a few pencils by accident while one of the group members repeated a question that she had already explained at least twice before.

Kathryn smoothed out the relations between Seven and the group throughout the day. She directed breaks when both parties needed a breather, but even on the breaks, they couldn’t seem to snag a few minutes alone.

An entire day had passed stuck in the laboratory made classroom, using archaic means to explain contemporary technology. It had been tedious, slow moving.

Janeway finally called the night at 11:42, and sent everyone on their way. Nasyne had long gone from the group, a move Kathryn reveled in, feeling pride that she outlasted the young woman by a long shot.

Kathryn and Seven walked in stride once again, leisurely making their way from the lab to their apartment complexes. The night was warm and fresh, the block quiet as midnight approached. They walked through the adobe passageway, Kathryn offering entrance to Seven first. She followed Seven through and they faced the garden once again.

Both stood quietly, mesmerized by the lush green plants, some strung with small, warm lights.

“Well,” Kathryn looked at Seven, breaking their quiet promenade. “It’s already late. Might as well enjoy it. Would you like to walk through the garden with me?”

Seven turned to her finally with steady contemplation. “I would.”

Kathryn smiled warmly and moved onto the garden path, out of view from the outside world. Seven walked beside her, maintaining a few feet distance from Kathryn.

The warm breeze moved through the garden calmly; the various plants touched each other and rustled. They came upon a small alcove off the path—a bench in the center of a natural archway of leaves and thin branches.

Kathryn stopped in her tracks.

Seven turned to her alarmed. “What is the matter?

Kathryn smiled at Seven, “nothing’s the matter.” She took a step into the alcove and confirmed she couldn’t see the pathway in either direction except for the part directly in front of the alcove. “It’s a hidden place.”

Seven peered at her from the path. “You are correct.”

Kathryn didn’t try to hide her smirk—a sort of beckoning call for Seven to join her.

“However,” Seven continued as she stepped into the alcove. She looked about her as she stepped a few feet from Kathryn. “It would not be wise to…” She lost her voice as Kathryn stepped up to her, slipping one hand onto her waist and the other on Seven’s arm. She was speechless as the redhead watched her with mischievous eyes.

Seven placed a hand on Kathryn’s hairline, something she liked when Kathryn did it to her. Her heart pumped loudly in her own ears, her body taut and engaged.

They peered into each others eyes.

“You were saying something?” Kathryn purred as she hovered her lips beside Seven’s.

“I…” she rasped, closing her eyes as she took in the familiar, divine scent. It awoke every part of her with intensity. She followed the trail of Kathryn’s lips as she teased her. The feel of Kathryn digging her nails into her arm only propelled her for more.

Kathryn placed her lips softly against Seven’s neck and she let out an uncontrollable shiver. “You mean to torture me,” Seven said thickly.

“No,” Kathryn whispered into Sevens neck. “Well maybe a little.”

Seven raised her eyebrows in genuine surprise and Kathryn pulled away with a laugh, throwing her head back. Seven slightly tipped her head to one side and gazed at the beautiful woman in front of her. Her small smile fell as she watched Kathryn closely. She realized she missed her. It had only been a few days that Kathryn had remained sleeping as she recovered, but Seven had also gone an additional few days before that, nearly dying on the disastrous planet.

No, it had been even longer than that. It had been since she first kissed Kathryn. She’d been elusive since then, whether it was seeing her with Tuvok or Seven being stranded on a planet near death. Seven frowned. She’d missed Kathryn, deeply. It wasn’t like when she missed the Borg for a long time. This was a stronger, more succinct sensation, deeper in her body. It was an odd one. She tried to define it, scanning the possibilities, and coming up with only one thing that seemed to hold the weight—love. Not admiration, or worship, attachment or fascination. This was a complete, all encompassing—finally the word came to her. This was perfect love. Not because it was neatly tied with a bow, it was a perfect love in that she wanted only the best for Kathryn, for her to be happy, even if she didn’t get to be part of it. Yes, this was perfect love that she felt inside herself.

Distant at first, a warm smile broke out across her face. She met Kathryn’s eyes, her warmest smile heating up her skin as she peered at the redhead. She could see Kathryn was trying to read her, but all she could do was smile, her lips held together, her eyes soft and sharp at the same time.

“Seven—”

A rustle in the distance caught their attention. Kathryn moved herself away from Seven, crossing her arms. It was someone walking the path.

It was the blue alien with antennae from the lessons that day. He walked the path in front of the alcove and eyed Kathryn and Seven suspiciously as he noticed them.

“Good evening,” Kathryn said coolly.

The alien regarded her, nodded curtly and hurried on his way, Seven and him avoiding each other’s eye contact.

The two women waited a little while as they heard the footsteps grow further away until it was silent once again.

Kathryn turned back to Seven across the alcove and found her companion pale and exhausted. She’d gone from two days of near pure running to a full day standing and explaining technology to those who had little reference to any modern tech. Of course she was exhausted! Kathryn shook her head at herself, Come on! She needed to get Seven to her quarters to sleep!

Kathryn beelined to Seven and looped her arm around hers. “I think we better get you to rest.”

Seven was disappointed by the prospect of ending their time together, but she had such low energy—her activities were catching up to her. She nodded and let the Captain direct her out of the garden and to her apartment. When they approached her apartment door, Kathryn released her as Seven took and opened the envelope taped to the door.

“What is it?” Kathryn asked.

“Neelix and Naomi have moved to a different apartment.”

“Where? Nasyne told me I had the last apartment available.”

“They are next door.”

Kathryn didn’t like it. Did someone move out or had Nasyne lied to her? She didn’t like it alright. But it didn’t matter at the moment, not while Seven was unwell. “You better get some rest right away, ok? I will see you tom–”

“No.” Seven didn’t mean to say it so loudly and she immediately lowered her voice, “I do not wish to be out of your company.”

A twinge of excitement and longing filled Kathryn. She eyed their surroundings and then lightly ran her fingers down Seven’s jaw line, observing her with deep fondness.

“Please,” Seven said, lowering her head. “Stay here tonight.”

Kathryn lifted Seven’s head by her chin. “Okay.” She smiled.

Seven unlocked the door and led her inside, closing the door behind her. She turned too quickly and stumbled. Kathryn grabbed her and then helped her along to the bedroom.

She led Seven to the side of the bed and helped her climb under the comforter and sheet. Kathryn sat for a moment, her body facing away from the blonde except for her head. Seven’s eyes were shut as soon as she had laid down, and Kathryn smiled at her. She began to move off the bed and found an exoskeleton hand grasping her.

Kathryn turned back with an amused smile.

Seven opened her eyes with difficulty, “I do not wish to be without your company… Please.”

Kathryn tilted her head and conceded. She slipped off her shoes and slipped into the bed, leaving a foot between them as Seven had done on their walk. But Seven closed the gap, turned onto her side and rested against Kathryn, slipping an arm over her torso and resting her head against her body.

Kathryn took a deep breath and shut her eyes. It would be the best sleep she’d had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kathryn slipped out of Seven's apartment in the early morning at first light. She moved quickly across the courtyard, walking around the garden, and slipped into her own apartment without incident.

She closed her eyes in her bedroom, thinking about how it felt to sleep with Seven in her arms. Her chest fluttered and muscles pulled tight around her body. She didn't want to wake Seven, but quietly moving away from her was just as difficult. She'd kissed Seven's temple before she extracted herself, but it took her full capacity to withdraw from the lean blonde.

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror, she peeled off the gray shirt she wore and the black pants, the common uniform for the Mugato rebels. She'd requested all black clothing from Nasyne when they first spoke, but Neelix had been the one who tracked down an array of clothing options for her. She was grateful.

Naomi and Neelix sat in the living room of the apartment next door to Seven. Naomi had been making her way through a physical book depicting the Mugato split, though it was a children's version, dumbed down and devoid of some of the more imbrued history.

Neelix was hunched over a PADD, reading a similar text concerning the social hierarchy of the planet. Deeply embroiled, Neelix didn't notice as Naomi set her book aside and approached him.

"Neelix."

He jumped and then smiled at the girl. "Everything ok?"

"I miss my mom."

Neelix brought her into a hug. "I know. But the Captain and Seven are doing everything to get everyone back." He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. "You know the Captain, she gets her way."

She smiled then turned away in thought. He waited.

"I heard Nasyne talking about Seven."

His ears perked. "What did you hear?"

"She said that she liked Seven, but… I think she meant she _liked_ her."

Neelix nodded. "Well, you know sometimes women _like_ women–"

"I know that," Naomi shook her head. "I just thought that Seven and the Captain… I want _them _to get married!"

Neelix laughed. She was definitely insightful. "The only people who can confirm or deny that is Seven and the Captain. But…" he leaned in, lowering his voice with a twinkle in his eye, "I want that, too!"

Naomi twittered. "Can I go visit Seven?"

"Let's see if she's in her apartment."

Outside Seven's apartment, Neelix and Naomi waited after a knock. The door unlocked a moment later and opened. Seven looked quizzically at Neelix and smiled as she squatted to greet Naomi.

"Hello, Naomi Wildman."

Naomi quickly put her arms around Seven in a tight embrace–Seven welcomed the embrace quicker than she ever did before.

"She'd like to spend some time with you," Neelix explained, "if you're able to."

"Of course," Seven smiled at the girl. "I have one hour before I must meet the Captain and Nasyne. Will that suffice?"

Naomi nodded largely with a big smile. Seven inclined her head and rose to a standing position once again.

"I will deliver her to you in 58 minutes."

Neelix winked at Naomi before leaving them.

Inside her apartment, Naomi sat on the two-seater as Seven excused herself for a moment. She returned to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She hadn't thought to make sure there was no evidence of her night with Kathryn, and though it wasn't something she wanted to hide, she knew because of their situation she would need to show discretion for the Captain's sake. It was a fair request, and one the Captain didn't need to verbalize–Seven knew full well what it would mean to be Kathryn's mate and accepted the conditions without hesitation.

In the latrine, she examined her clothing in the mirror. She wasn't used to such casual clothing, never being without her strangling catsuit until recent events. She eyed her grey shirt and black pants through the mirror. She rather liked the freedom the casual clothes allotted her. She also hoped Kathryn liked it, too.

Standing in front of the mirror still, she thought of how it had felt to sleep with Kathryn. It was a unique experience, one she desired to have every night. When she had awoken a few hours after they fell asleep she found Kathryn's hand resting on her breast. Seven relished the feeling and carefully moved so that she could be closer to Kathryn's body, even wrapping a leg over hers.

When she awoke again a few hours after that, Kathryn had already gone, but as she touched the place Kathryn had laid she found the indentation warm and cozied into the space. She'd pulled the pillow Kathryn had used toward her and hugged it as she shut her eyes for another hour.

When Seven returned to the living room she found Naomi looking through her Mugato book, she estimated for at least the tenth time. The girl needed some new material. Seven sat beside her on the couch and looked at the open page.

"It's a history of the Mugato's and how they split up into two factions," the girl explained scholastically.

Seven raised an eyebrow.

"The hairy Mugato's, like the one's on Voyager, were the ones who ruled. But when the other Mugato's wanted freedom from them, they led a revolt. That was 700 years ago."

"700?" Seven asked surprised.

"That's why the Mugato's look different. The revolt lead them to another planet in a different system where they mated with another species. But after 500 years, the Mugato's that split off wanted to return to their home. That's when the war restarted."

Seven was highly impressed. "That is very informative, Naomi."

The girl smiled widely and then returned to a page of the book. She touched the page carefully, lost in thought. "Did you know…"

"Know what?" Seven quirked her ocular implant.

"Did you know that a lot of species have couples who are the same sex?"

"I am aware. What do you think of that?"

"I don't know," the girl shrugged. "Mom says that if two people are happy together, it shouldn't matter if they're man and woman, or woman and woman, or man and man."

"But what do you think?"

Naomi met Seven's eyes and bold as could be, pressed on without a flinch, "I think you and the Captain are meant for each other."

Seven caught her breath silently–if she'd been consuming something she would've choked. She tried not to blush but her ears ran hot. "What makes you say that?"

Naomi granted her a knowing smile as she patted Seven's hand. Seven understood–this young girl had seen right through her and Kathryn's facade.

"Plus," Naomi continued, "You and the Captain are way better than you and Nasyne." She scowled at the thought.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you and the Captain love each other, just like my mom and dad."

Seven nodded, "But why do you mention Nasyne?"

"Oh," Naomi gritted, "I heard Nasyne talking about how she likes you."

Seven had hoped that Nasyne was just being friendly, but being given a first-hand account of it, she knew she needed to nip it in the bud as soon as possible. She wasn't going to let anything, or anyone, try to build a wall between her and Kathryn.

"Naomi, I believe it would be best that you do not share this information with others."

Naomi regarded her a moment and shrugged, "ok. I won't tell anyone, because your one of my best friends and I want you to be happy."

Seven smiled softly–she'd missed the young girl. She put an arm around her and gave her small arm a squeeze.

"We must find you some other books. I'm sure you are tired of reading this one."

"Really?!"

Seven inclined her head. "But for now, I would like to hear how you are doing."

* * *

In 57 and a half minutes, Seven and Naomi rose from the living room and exited the apartment to go next door. Nasyne approached as they stepped outside into the hot air. Seven appeared impassive but she let out an internal groan.

"Hello Seven," she smiled and looked down at Naomi, "Hello."

Seven and Naomi both said hello back in unison. Nasyne stood in their way, so they waited, expecting her to move aside.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh," Nasyne tore away her gaze from Seven. "I thought that we could take a break today from the warp engine. I'd like to show you the city."

Seven peered down at Naomi, "Would you like to visit the city? Perhaps we can find you another book."

"Sure! Can Neelix and the Captain come?"

"Of course," Seven nodded and returned her attention to Nasyne, well aware that the invitation had only been extended to her.

Neelix unlocked and stepped out of his apartment upon hearing the voices. Naomi hurried to him. "We're going to see the city!"

"Oh?" Neelix eyed Seven. "Where's the Captain?"

"We are going to collect her now. Are you ready to go?" Seven maintained her neutral disposition.

"Sounds fun!" Neelix stepped in front of Nasyne. "Thanks for thinking of us! Let's go get the Captain." He waited until she turned around and led the way. Neelix eyed Seven over his shoulder and winked.

Seven bowed her head with a smile. She'd been oddly touched by Neelix's efforts to assist her and Kathryn. Between Naomi and Neelix, she and Kathryn had two loyal allies, one of which she loved and the other she was beginning to appreciate.

Kathryn opened the door surprised to find Seven on the other side of the threshold. "Seven–I hope you're not mad. I wanted to stay–"

"We are here to take you with us."

Kathryn frowned and Seven eyed her pointedly. "Nasyne has offered to show all of us the city."

From around the door Nasyne, Neelix and Naomi came into view.

The Captain winked at Naomi, regarded Neelix and ignored Nasyne.

"I have also promised to obtain a couple new books for Naomi."

Kathryn smiled warmly at Seven but efficiently removed her gaze before anyone would be wiser. "Well we can't have one of our most prized crewman stuck with one book." She teased Naomi. "Let's see the city."

"Where are we going first?" Naomi asked.

Nasyne lead the group toward the archway to leave the apartments behind and merge into the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Seven watched Kathryn from outside on the street. Kathryn, Neelix and Naomi were inside chatting with a local in a gift shop. With the street busy and the shops full, Seven needed to be outside to get air and keep her claustrophobia at bay.

Nasyne had left them for awhile to do a couple errands. Seven realized how tense she'd been once Nasyne had gone. She wanted to enjoy their outing together; she grumbled to herself. Watching Kathryn inside, her thoughts began to float away.

She'd always liked Kathryn's hair, the color, the way it shined in sunlight. She hadn't expected to love the scent and the feel of it, but it had become one of her most favorite things. She smiled as she watched Kathryn laugh with the group. She loved her smile. It always made her feel better.

The Captain moved her hands on her hips while she spoke and Seven loved that about her, too. She eyed Kathryn's fingers against her all-black outfit. She wanted to kiss her hand, to feel her hand against her, on her breast.

"Hello again."

Seven's musings zoomed away and flung her back to the present. She glanced sideways at Nasyne standing beside her, her arm pressed against Seven's.

"You know," Nasyne began, her eyes locked on the group inside the store as well. "I didn't actually mean to invite everyone. Actually, I wanted to just invite you."

Seven watched her in her peripherals, growing more and more apprehensive. She was surprised when Nasyne's fingers gathered around hers.

"I hope you know how wonderful you are," Nasyne whispered as she drew Seven's hand up and kissed it gently.

Seven pulled her hand away as kindly as she could; the sensation was incompatible–not necessarily awful but definitely different from Kathryn's kisses. An ache for Kathryn fled through her body and she was taken aback by how strong it moved her.

She turned away from Nasyne as Kathryn and the others came out. Kathryn eyed Seven, noticing a strange expression. Seven was quick to move closer to her group and get away from Nasyne.

* * *

Nasyne lead them through the shopping district and into the art scene. Expensive, elitist establishments covered the south while the north shimmered in the Mugato's modern art and grunge movement, Nasyne explained.

Neelix and Naomi walked hand in hand behind Nasyne as they made their way through the wealthy side. Kathryn and Seven walked side by side professionally, Seven made sure. She also viewed some of the curious art pieces through the glass of the store fronts.

They'd walked beside each other for awhile, neither uttering a word, until Kathryn moved closer beside Seven and took her hand. Kathryn wrapped her fingers questioningly around Seven's. Feeling warmth move through her body, Seven grasped Kathryn's steadfastly. Both smiled to themselves and admired each other with a side look.

Seven noted the specific feelings inside of herself–this was the way it was supposed to feel–alluring, avid. The feeling made her anxious in a way she enjoyed. She moved toward Kathryn, letting their arms touch as they walked.

Kathryn leaned toward her, her voice low, "Can you believe some of this?" She pointed with her chin at a south side store front– a huge oil painting. Seven grimaced as she looked over its content, a dozen giant cherub-like creatures with unintentionally humorous expressions.

Seven leaned in and whispered back, "I would be happy to steal this painting for you."

Kathryn knocked Seven playfully and laughed quietly. "I _will _use a phaser on that, art or not."

"That may improve it."

Kathryn beamed up at her.

Seven's expression fell as she pored over Kathryn's features–her auburn eyebrows and slate eyes and red hair. She was being pulled toward Kathryn like a magnet, but she fought her impulse. She glanced at Neelix and Naomi ahead of them and that reminded her of the discretion she internally vowed to stand by.

Kathryn noticed, watched the thoughts as they came across Seven's expression. She was always difficult to read, but Kathryn could see the fine indicators, after years of practice and watching Seven. She too glanced at the three ahead of them, but as Captain it was her prerogative to make the final decision.

She smiled at Seven until the blonde finally turned to meet her eyes. Kathryn moved quickly, slipping her lips against Seven's and closing her eyes for a brief and boundless moment.

No one was any wiser as they continued along.

As they shifted from the south to the north side the scene too changed. Studios and galleries had all kinds of art, from street painting to repurposed, retro items and avant-garde sculptures, and their artists were just as diverse as the art.

"I like this," Kathryn said loud enough for Neelix and Naomi to hear as well. They glanced back with smiles as they admired the weird, quirky and unconventional artistry. Seven had quickly stepped away from Kathryn but Kathryn took her hand greedily again. She lowered her voice so only Seven could hear her, "What do you think?"

Seven actually liked a lot of the artwork they saw, in spite of any logical reason. "It is acceptable."

Kathryn held back a large smile.

Seven raised an eyebrow to her.

"How does it make you _feel_?" She held Seven's arm against her body and rested her other hand on Seven's forearm. She gave her a gentle squeeze.

Seven's heart fluttered as her body ebbed with arousal. The feel of Kathryn beside her and her arm against Kathryn's body sparked excitement.

"Like this one." Katheryn pulled Seven over and in front of a storefront. Layers of paint were cemented over the adobe building and in the front window stood a large portrait of a man with his face smeared in puddles of dark paint.

Kathryn watched Seven as she observed the portrait, still clutching Seven's arm against her body. She nudged Seven. "So, how does it make you feel?"

"It makes me feel…" She searched for the right word, "melancholy."

Kathryn regarded her with empathy. "Why?" she whispered.

"He is being erased."

Kathryn nodded, she could see it now in the painting. "Very nice," she turned to Seven again and gazed up at her. "You have an eye for art."

Seven rather liked the compliment, especially if not only because it came from someone she deeply respected.

Kathryn gently pulled away from Seven and released her arm. Seven knew it could only mean the rest had noticed they departed and were watching them or approaching. Kathryn smiled beyond Seven and then moved around her to catch up.

Seven turned around after a moment. She followed behind Kathryn and Naomi and nodded nicely to Neelix as he walked beside her.

"I was thinking," Neelix spoke softly, "I'll bet Naomi would like to take a break. And I'll have to go with her, and I have this crazy feeling that we'll need to insist Nasyne join us, too… That's a good idea, isn't it?"

Seven regarded Neelix with a small smirk–a familiar look Neelix had seen the Captain give on occasion.

"I thought so," he said.

* * *

Night fell slowly as the group continued through the city. Once they passed through the art district they ended up back on the main street. The night life started up as the sun fell behind the horizon and Neelix had strategically maneuvered the split in the group. They had an hour to themselves before everyone was scheduled to meet up again and head back.

Once Seven was sure Neelix, Naomi and Nasyne were far enough away, she slipped her hand into Kathryn's again. Her hands tingled as she intertwined her exoskeleton fingers with Kathryn's. Kathryn chuckled and moved closer to Seven as they walked.

Seven relished the sensations, the excitement that pulsed through her. While the nightlife around them grew into its own scene, she was wholly present with Kathryn. Everything else was just background.

They strolled along as taverns began to open and music poured from every few buildings. The people were surprisingly kind and friendly, even as the stranger ones came out in the evening. Warm lights shone through the soft darkness of the city and lit the streets in a magical ambiance.

"Can we get a drink?" Kathryn asked.

Seven nodded. "That is acceptable."

Kathryn gave her a snarky, playful look. She stretched her neck up and kissed Seven softly and pulled away with a large smile. She lead Seven to a nightery up the street.

Seven followed her through the beads at the entrance, still clasping her hand. The nightery was busy but not overly crowded. It allowed for the perfect amount of anonymity. Kathryn leaned up against the bar with such command that the bartender immediately looked to her. Seven always liked how she could do that.

Music began to play and many of the chatting patrons moved to one area designated for such activities. Seven watched them while she kept her hand on Kathryn's back as she ordered their drinks. Seven was surprised to find how seamless the crowd seemed to move. They all performed different styles, different ways of moving, but as a whole, they moved as one.

Kathryn turned around carrying their two drinks. Seven's hand remained against her, now on her waist. Kathryn smiled as she saw Seven eying the dance. "Come on."

Kathryn lead her to a small booth with a low table. She sat against her and held her drink up to Seven. Seven mimicked her and clanked her glass lightly.

Both took a sip of the drink and immediately furrowed their expressions–Kathryn was sure she'd never tried anything like it. They both set their glasses down on the table deliberately.

"At least we tried it," she laughed. "Shall we?" she asked as she stood, holding her hand out to Seven.

She cocked her brow, "Clarify."

Kathryn pointed with her chin at the dancers.

"Although I have had a little experience dancing, I find I am not well-suited for the activity."

"If you don't want to that's ok," she touched Seven's hair line. "But if it's just because you don't think you're good at it…"

Seven agreed and stood, she couldn't waste an opportunity to be close to the redhead. Kathryn was pleasantly surprised–she wanted to kiss her but she knew she couldn't dare–there was no telling if she could stop. She lead her mate toward the crowd dancing to an upbeat song.

Kathryn looked mischievously into Seven's eyes as she stood in front of her. She began to sway to the music with a little bounce in her. She closed her eyes as she felt the music begin moving through her. The music built to a point and then hit a constant beat.

Seven remained still as she watched her. She focused on the way Kathryn moved her body.

Opening her eyes, Kathryn moved toward Seven. She placed her hands on Seven's waist and began moving Seven into a soft sway along with her.

Kathryn waited until Seven began to move to the music on her own, then moved closer to her. She moved back and forth, slinking her body against Seven as the music slowed and built again. Seven began to lose herself to it. She focused on the sensations emanating through her body and found her own body moving with Kathryn's without difficulty.

Kathryn turned around and backed up against Seven, moving back and forth with her and moving independently against Seven. Her entire body pulsated as she felt Seven's body against her own. It had almost hurt how tantalizing it felt. She suddenly wanted to hear Seven say her name, grab her.

As the song slowed, Seven turned Kathryn around. The next song played, a slower, smooth beat came through the speakers. Seven watched how others coupled up and moved slower, and closer together.

Kathryn smiled as she placed her hands on Seven's waist. They moved together again, Seven breathing in the scent that always captured her. She loved burying herself in Kathryn's hair, especially while Kathryn held her close and snaked her body across hers.

Seven pulled away from Kathryn slightly, placing a hand on her cheek. She watched her hungrily, wanting to be closer to her. Kathryn smiled and pulled her into a kiss–a dangerous but irresistible action. She held Seven's cheek as she tilted her head further, opening her mouth and touching Seven's tongue with her own.

Seven let out a soft groan, drowned out by the music to all except her mate. Kathryn breathed deeply as she slowly pulled away from Seven. She rested her temple against Seven's cheek as they swayed to the fluid song.

"I believe I understand why humans like to dance."

Kathryn let out a guttural laugh, kissing the corner of Seven's mouth and resting her head against Seven's cheek again.

"Kathryn," Seven said as she looked into her eyes. "I wish to be closer to–"

"Crap," Kathryn grumbled. Seven frowned and then realized that she was seeing something over her shoulder. She glanced behind and found Nasyne entering the tavern. Kathryn pulled away from Seven, catching her fingers for a moment and then letting her hand drop.

She continued to back away, pining for Seven with a melancholy expression in her eyes. Seven recognized the emotion immediately, the painting coming to mind of the man with the smeared face.

She finally turned the opposite direction and removed herself from the dancefloor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Three days had passed both in a flash and somehow also excruciatingly slow. Kathryn and Seven hadn’t so much as had a moment to speak since Nasyne had showed up at the tavern. Two of the scientists they’d been lecturing had decided to experiment with highly volatile materials in the labs.

Black soot and residue sprayed the labs in the small but destructive explosion. Luckily no one had been seriously injured.

Seven’s knowledge extensive, she was in high demand. She led two repair teams comprised of their smartest and most engineerical minds. Meanwhile, Kathryn assisted groups with implementation of the instructions Seven and her crews created.

On the fourth day, Kathryn showered at her apartment, getting the dirt and grease stains off her body and out of her hair. Her mind wandered as she stood under the cool water.

* * *

She was at a console, really a desk with a strange, archaic computer. She held the instructions and directed four of the Mugato rebels on how to proceed, step by step. She examined the instructions on her clipboard and watched carefully as the group implemented their tasks. She’d only glanced up for a moment when her entire body jerked.

Looking up subtly from the clipboard, Kathryn eyed Seven across the room. The blonde rose from a tunnel onto a metal rig suspended above the floor by only a couple inches. She drank water from a brown canteen, her arms exposed in her gray tank. Dirt and grease had smeared across most of her torso, her arms and her forehead. Her hair was dripping wet from water and sweat and Seven slicked it back with her free hand then took another chug of water.

Kathryn eyed the sweat running down Seven’s neck and the definition of her arms. She swallowed hard as Seven ran her exoskeleton hand through her hair once more, to try to keep it set, two strands falling away and curling at Seven’s cheek. She took in the rest of the room and her eyes locked onto Kathryn who stared at her body–apparently none the wiser to Seven’s gaze.

She knew the look Kathryn gave her—it was the same look she’d given to Kathryn, but here Kathryn was unabashed, unafraid.

Seven spied on the redhead in her peripherals; just feeling Kathryn’s eyes on her was exciting. She wanted to swim in Kathryn’s attention for as long as Kathryn let her. She even had an impulse to pose and tantalize her, going as far as stretching her neck to expose more of her clavicles, a place she’d found Kathryn drawn to before.

* * *

  
Seven stepped out of the shower in her apartment. She changed into the uniform nightwear, a black and white top and pants, and sat on the edge of the bed.

She let out a soft breath realizing that she missed Kathryn. She very nearly asked the computer for the time and the thought made her laugh. She glanced behind her at the table beside the bed–it was already late, too late to make a visit, and she wasn’t sure Kathryn was even in her apartment, she could still be working in the labs. She also reminded herself that the Captain had responsibilities that Seven couldn’t and wouldn’t interfere with–it simply came with the territory.

She sighed and fell gently back onto the bed. Another sleepless night had begun.

* * *

Nine p.m. passed, ten p.m., eleven p.m. It was no use–she couldn’t sleep. Kathryn sat up in her bed. She’d been trying for three nights, and the fourth wasn’t any better. She’d close her eyes and hug a pillow to her body, but it didn’t help. Surely she could will herself to sleep, but when it failed she considered her tiredness as the culprit. Still, no matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come to her.

At one a.m. she sat up and turned the lamp on beside the bed. She hesitated a moment, then continued–flipping the covers off and moving into the lavatory. She tossed off her nightwear and threw on a bra and her black shirt, her black pants and the pair of black boots she’d been given when the repairs started.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, combing her fingers through her hair. She grabbed her new favorite light coat, black with four red stripes on the elbow and sides, and one Neelix had scored from a lost and found bin at the apartment building. Putting it on, she walked through the courtyard, by the garden and up the walkway to Seven’s apartment.

* * *

Seven sat on the two-seater looking over the book Naomi left, a rather disturbing interpretation of the war, which avoided the details that give war its heavy meaning. Didn’t someone as smart and strong as Naomi deserve true knowledge? Of course the account didn’t need to be overly graphic, but the gravity of war always needed to be known–how else would anyone know how to avoid it? She shut the book purposefully and set it aside. War always reminded her of the Borg and what they had done to her, taken from her–and that always reminded her of her disappointment in her parents. It was true, she thought, that Samantha Wildman was in a similar situation, but Samantha had not chosen for her daughter to be put into danger willingly. It was merely the circumstances. While Seven’s own parents had thoughtfully, or not so, decided to bring their child into a greater danger than even the one they were in now.

She realized that her situation really was a unique one, and a disturbing one at that. So much of her life had been taken away by the Borg, and although she still missed them at times, she harbored anger equally between the Borg and her parents. Both were complicit in harming her. But the anger wouldn’t last long. She smiled to herself thinking about how her life looked now–she was actually content, happy. Maybe she didn’t need to keep holding onto the anger any more, and maybe she just didn’t want to hang on to the anger, especially while her mind and soul were divinely fulfilled by someone she loved–the same person who always treated her with respect and kindness. She definitely missed her.

There was a knock at her apartment door. She glanced at another clock in the kitchenette, already one-thirty in the morning. She opened the door curiously. On the other side of the threshold, Kathryn examined her from toe to head.

Kathryn was stuck, her feet cemented to the ground. She eyed the black and white night clothing Seven wore and instantly found the uniforms delectable. As she moved her gaze up she met Seven’s eyes.

Seven smiled, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” She leaned against the door frame.

“I tried, believe me. May I come in?”

Seven nodded and stepped aside. Kathryn entered the apartment and watched as Seven closed the door behind her, tossing the lock. She removed her red-striped coat and placed it on a stool in the kitchenette.

“How are you feeling?” Kathryn asked as she stretched her back, facing away from Seven. She waited a moment for an answer then turned around with a frown. Seven stood close behind her with a look of questioning.

Kathryn could feel how hard Seven worked to keep herself constrained. “I never had the chance to respond to you,” Kathryn subdued.

Seven remained absolutely still.

“You said you wanted to be closer… to me?”

Seven only watched her, her expression unchanged.

“If you meant that… I hope you did… I want to be as close to you as you’ll let me and I was thinking, if it’s not too soon for you–”

Seven moved forward and pressed her lips against Kathryn’s. Kathryn breathed in deeply as Seven pressed her fingers on her waist. Her entire body flushed, every part of her erect and aflame.

“I want that now,” Seven purred.

Kathryn shivered feeling Seven’s breath against her ear. She could feel her control slipping away from her as she savored Seven’s taste. She pulled the blonde into another deep kiss, wrapping her arms around Seven’s neck. She let out a soft moan as Seven pressed into her, pressed her against the kitchen counter.

Seven whispered breathily onto Kathryn as the redhead dug her nails into Seven’s back, “I want to be closer but I do not know how. Tell me how.”

Kathryn pressed her hands to Seven’s waist and moved her so that one of Seven’s legs pressed between her own. Kathryn let out a quiet gasp as Seven moved her leg, pressing upwards against her.

Kathryn pulled Seven’s mouth to her and kissed her softly. As Seven pressed further, Kathryn’s mouth opened and she looked up, pressing nails into Seven’s back once again. Seven was surprised how she felt–the combination of Kathryn’s nails, her scent, her taste, the feel of her wetness on Seven’s knee–she knew there was more.

“More,” Seven commanded softly.

Kathryn met her eyes and slipped away from her, taking her hand in her own and walking her to the bedroom. Seven smiled as she closed the bedroom door behind them. Kathryn pulled her into another wet kiss until the blonde finally pulled herself away from the red head and they moved onto the bed together, the dim lamplight allowing them to admire one another as Seven straddled Kathryn.

Kathryn took the clip from Seven’s hair and let the blonde hair shower her. She touched her thumb to Seven’s lips, admiring her fine features and radiant eyes. “If you want to stop at any time, you have to tell me, ok? I’ll follow your lead.”

Seven nodded, looking back and forth into her mate’s eyes. “I understand. I do not wish to stop.”

Kathryn wiped her thumb across Seven’s lips with a warm smile. She pulled Seven to her, kissing her tenderly at first, then deeply as her fervor grew.

“Kathryn…” Seven purred, “Please, what do I do…” She sat up, looking down at her, waiting for instruction.

Kathryn smiled as she ran her hand down Seven’s arm. She slid both of her hands under Seven's top and helped the blonde remove it. Seven looked away as Kathryn viewed her bare chest but Kathryn placed her fingers on Seven's chin. She turned her head so she could make eye contact with her again. "You're beautiful, Seven. Gorgeous," she gave her a lopsided grin. "Help me."

Seven assisted her as they pulled Kathryn's shirt off. Seven tried not to stare at Kathryn's black bra and how muscular Kathryn's body was underneath. Kathryn rose herself up, holding her arms out behind her and letting her bra press against Seven's bare chest. "Unhook it," Kathryn whispered.

Seven followed direction, reaching around Kathryn and unhooking her bra carefully, her fingers shaking a little. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt Kathryn's bare chest against her own. Kathryn leaned away and watched the blonde. "Is this ok?"

The blonde carefully opened her eyes and looked into the slate, concerned ones in front of her. She kissed Kathryn's neck, pressing her chest against hers until Kathryn laid down once again. She took in sharp breaths as Seven kissed down the front of her chest. Holding tight to Seven's back with one hand, Kathryn clasped the bed comforter with the other.

Seven wrapped her mouth around Kathryn's breast and kissed her as tenderly as she ever had. But the feelings ripping through her wanted more. She bit down gently and found her body lurch when Kathryn let out an uncontrolled moan.

Seven wanted to feel it again, hear her mate again. She kissed to the other breast, sliding her hands over Kathryn's torso as she bit down gently again. Kathryn breathed hard as she grasped Seven's hand and moved her hand down her body.

Seven was surprised by the wetness at Kathryn's base, but as the redhead directed her hand up and down, she began to mimic the motion on her own. Kathryn's hand fell away as Seven pressed against her harder, pushing up and down rhythmically as Kathryn's body followed the motion.

"Aah!" Kathryn tried to hold back but she was losing the battle. Seven wrapped her tongue around Kathryn's breast and the redhead lost her last bit of control.

"Inside me," She breathed onto Seven. She took Seven's hand again and quickly moved three of her fingers inside.

Seven grew wide-eyed as she felt Kathryn's body grabbing for her fingers, pulling her further inside. Kathryn gasped and grabbed the bed cover with both hands, a clump of bedding held tightly in each. Seven smiled as she moved her fingers inside the redhead, pushing deeper.

"Harder," Kathryn whispered as her chest heaved.

Seven grinned at her bare chest as they moved together. In an especially low movement, Seven pressed her fingers in as deeply as she could, excited to find Kathryn strained, her mouth open, and a deep moan moved through both of them. Seven leaned down as she quickened the pace again, whispering into Kathryn's ear.

"I am your Captain."

Kathryn groaned and wrapped her arms around Seven's neck. She spread herself open underneath the blonde and slid her body up and down against Seven. Both breathed hard as Kathryn gasped. "Please Captain, please," Kathryn begged as she dug her nails into Seven, afraid to burst if Seven didn't let her come.

"Yes, Kathryn," Seven murmured. She pressed in hard and held her position as Kathryn froze under her, gasping for air in little spurts.

Wetness covered Seven's hand as Kathryn relaxed beneath her. Seven removed her fingers and without thinking, she placed her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. Kathryn breathed hard beneath her, looking back to the blonde with heavy eyes.

Seven kissed Kathryn's neck softly, down to her favorite muscle, the place she had first kissed Kathryn. She slid her tongue across the muscle and then gently bit down.

"Mmm," Kathryn groaned.

Seven bit down a bit harder, then kissed the spot gently again. She touched a lock of Kathryn's hair as she eyed her. "I would like to try again. I believe I can pleasure you better now that I know how to do it."

Kathryn chuckled and pulled her into a brief kiss. "No."

Seven pulled away slightly, suddenly very self-conscious and worried that she'd done something wrong.

Kathryn shook her head, "No Seven, that's not what I meant." She pulled Seven down onto her side beside her and held a hand to Seven's cheek. "I... wish to do the same for you, if you want me to."

Seven looked up at her with eyebrows raised.

Kathryn cocked a grin and pulled herself on top of Seven. "Can I?"

Seven nodded, looking up at her once again.

"Same rule, ok? If you want me to stop at any time—"

Seven placed a finger against Kathryn's lips. "I do not wish for you to stop."

Kathryn smiled, she liked the idea of a challenge and she liked the way Seven looked at her—possessive and assertive, like Kathryn only belonged to her. It was true here, when it was just them, because when it was out there in the world, Kathryn belonged to all, she was their keeper. But here, Seven was her keeper.

Seven beamed as she watched Kathryn. "What are you thinking?"

Kathryn gazed at her, back in the moment, the bare-chested woman beneath her, itching for her. Kathryn leaned down and kissed her forehead. She moved to her lips and kissed her softly for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you t—"

Kathryn kissed her clavicle and continued to kiss down her body. Seven's voice was caught in her throat, her body aflame as Kathryn's lips touched against her pelvis. Kathryn helped remove Seven's pants and undergarments. She eyed Seven once more then moved her lips down further.

Seven held the headboard behind her with one hand and with the other she clasped Kathryn's red hair.

Using her tongue, Kathryn began to flit over her partner's most sensitive parts, sucking and nibbling on the flesh.

"Oh..." Seven let escape her mouth.

Kathryn smiled into the area, lavishing in the noises Seven made by her touch. She slipped her tongue in between her folds and inside of Seven's body. The blonde began to move herself in a rhythm like before, but now she was on the other end.

"Kathryn, it's..." She tried to find the right words. "It's coming."

Kathryn smiled as she raised her mouth from the ripe area, only millimeters from the wet skin. "Tell me when you're ready."

"I'm ready, I'm ready."

Kathryn liked that she was so aroused so quickly, but she wouldn't let Seven get off that easy.

Kathryn chuckled as she took a large, wide lick against her and Seven moaned.

"Kathr—"

The redhead kissed Seven's pelvis again and as she slipped her fingers inside Seven, she wrapped her mouth around Seven's breast. She bit down gently as she gave Seven stronger thrust. The blonde sat up against the pleasure, her entire lower half sensitive to every touch and movement. She let out a cry as Kathryn gave her one deep, final thrust.

The blonde let out a gasp as her body gave in and released.

Kathryn was overjoyed as she removed her fingers from Seven. She lay on the bed beside the blonde, licking her fingers.

Seven regained her breath and turned on her side to view Kathryn head on.

“Was that ok, Seven?” she asked quietly, completely consumed by her partner.

Seven moved closer to the red head and pulled her into her arms. Kathryn rested her head against Seven's chest while Seven placed her chin on top of Kathryn's head. “I like it when you say my name.” They remained clutching each other for a few minutes.

Seven pulled away from her once more and looked into her eyes. She kissed her deeply and openly, holding nothing back.

Kathryn let out a surprised "Seven!"

"I like when you see it that way," the blonde smirked.

How had she waited so long to make love with Seven, thought Kathryn.

"I love you," Seven spoke softly and clearly.

As Seven lay on her back, Kathryn wrapped an arm around her and rested against her, hugging her close. "I love you, too, Seven."

Seven closed her eyes and let out a satisfied sigh as she rested with Kathryn wrapped around her.

Both would finally rest well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kathryn's eyes flitted open. The early morning remained chilly but Kathryn found herself thoroughly warm and rested. She eyed Seven beside her, the blonde still fast asleep. Kathryn smirked as she looked her over–how had she gotten so lucky? She touched her fingers carefully to her partner's cheek, doing her best not to ogle Seven's bare breast resting against her.

"Mm?" She opened her eyes to find the red head moving closer to her and tucking herself under her chin. Seven's eyes fell closed again.

Kathryn kissed her neck softly.

"Mm…" she reflexively moaned.

Kathryn laughed softly into her neck–Seven's pleasure tickled her, made her giddy.

Seven shook her head as she opened her eyes again. She eyed Kathryn as the redhead moved her arm around her waist and pulled them together.

"Mm," Seven murmured. Her brows lifted, she locked onto Kathryn, who was trying to hold back small chuckles. Seven pursed her lips, "You laugh."

Kathryn shrugged, "You got me."

Seven held her head up and away in dramatic defiance, though she held onto Kathryn firmly.

"Seven…" Kathryn graveled in a heavy voice.

_Damn her abilities!_ Seven turned back to the redhead with a vixenish expression.

"There she is," Kathryn purred as she lifted her chin and opened her mouth slightly. "I wasn't laughing at you–"

Seven wouldn't let her finish. She placed her lips against Kathryn's fervently, slipping her tongue into Kathryn's mouth and pressing her body firmly against hers.

Finally, Kathryn pried herself away breathlessly, trying to focus on Seven's eyes. "Jesus." She swallowed as Seven kissed her neck lightly. "You're voracious, my Captain."

The blonde pulled away and smiled at her with an excited expression.

"What?" Kathryn flicked her eyebrow, her fingers still firmly pressed into Seven's biceps.

"Your Captain."

Kathryn laughed. "I didn't know you were such a romantic." She smiled.

Seven's expression grew serious and she moved away to lie on her back beside the redhead. Kathryn turned on her side and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist. "I'm sorry, Seven. I didn't mean that in a bad way." She watched Seven with deep concern.

Seven met her eyes. "It is not that."

"What is it then?" She waited but Seven had cast her eyes down and appeared shy. "What is it?" Kathryn asked softer, touching her fingers to Seven's hairline. "I'm here to listen. I want you to always be honest with me, ok?"

Seven glanced at her and then nodded.

"I would like to ask you a question, but in doing so I feel I will burden you with something I already know the answer to."

_That was pretty honest. _Kathryn smiled warmly, "You're burdened by it, and that burdens me. Tell me." She kissed Seven's cheek assuringly.

Seven tried to read her. She knew Kathryn was being kind, and although she hated the idea of possibly burdening Kathryn, she knew she _had to_ ask—it was something she just had to do. She took a breath and continued.

"I wish to reside with you—but I understand that it is not something you are able to oblige, even if you would like to, and your duties as Captain must always come first–"

"Yes."

Seven continued, "and I accept that fact openly and willingly, however I feel I must also sometimes voice how I am feeling and I appreciate that you encourage that–"

"Seven–"

"I had to ask, even though I am aware of the answer. I do not fully understand why but I know it is important to me to ask, but it is." She paused finally and found Kathryn watching her with an amused expression, her eyebrows raised and pulled together.

"Seven–"

"You do not need to explain."

"Seven!–"

"It is unneces–"

Kathryn kissed Seven for a moment before Seven kissed her back. _Finally,_ Kathryn thought. She pulled away slowly, her face suddenly flush. "Yes."

Seven nodded, "I understand." A pained look washed over Seven but she would work through it, she thought.

Kathryn shook her head, "Why do you think I came here last night?"

Seven frowned as she thought about it. "I do not know."

"I haven't been able to sleep. For four days. No matter how tired I am, or comfortable or relaxed–sleep wouldn't take. Being the Captain I am," she winked with a cocky grin, "I decided it would be best to resolve the issue by going to the source of the problem. You."

"I am your problem?"

"Yes, you are, _my _Seven." She ran her fingers lovingly and lightly over Seven's hairline once again. Seven grasped the bed to try to remain present and to keep herself from falling into pleasure.

"I came here last night to ask you the same question." She cupped her cheek in her hand and gazed at the blonde beside her. "I sleep well when you're beside me, when we do sleep." She chuckled softly.

Seven tried to push the feeling away as Kathryn's bare chest met her own. A strong wave of arousal leapt through her, but she was able to set it aside and focus on her mate's eyes–slate, focused, deep.

An idea came to Seven that filled her with joy. Kathryn had wanted to reside with her even before they made love. Two years getting to know one another as colleagues had made the transition into a romantic partnership a smooth one. She knew Kathryn's quirks, loves, hates, energies, moods—and as stoic as Seven tried to be, Kathryn knew her just as well.

"When?" Seven asked as she looked up at Kathryn who had been gently running her fingers through her hair.

Kathryn was amused by her partner's knack for candor. "Is now too soon?"

"Even here on this planet?"

Kathryn nodded, "If that's ok with you."

"It is favored," Seven replied. "And when we are aboard Voyager again?" Her question had come out softer than she meant it to.

"Everywhere, Seven. Where ever we are is where I want to live with you."

A large smile grew across the blonde's face. "I feel the same way."

"Good," Kathryn winked.

"I wish to pleasure you now."

Kathryn laughed, "oh really?"

Seven pushed her down gently onto her back and straddled her once again. "I have devised another technique to pleasure you with my tongue."

"Seven!" Kathryn said with surprise, her face growing hot. She pressed both hands to Seven's cheeks and admired her a moment. "See? You're always my problem."

Seven grinned and moved her body against Kathryn's, biting at one of her breasts. Kathryn let out a surprised "Seven!" again and the blonde bathed in it. Shivers flashed through Kathryn as she felt Seven's tongue flit across her erect breast. Her body already ached deeply for Seven, unsatiated by their vigorous night. This blonde was going to keep her in shape. Her body began to move into Seven, throbbing as the feelings continued to become more intense.

Four loud bangs ran from the apartment door, acutely audible even in the bedroom. Seven paused, her lips hovering over Kathryn's erect breast. Kathryn breathed hard. Maybe whoever it was would just go away—_please, god, go away._

Three more loud blows on the door.

Kathryn sighed and sat up on her elbows.

"Must I?" Seven asked quietly, licking her lips as she stared at Kathryn's chest.

Kathryn's every impulse told her to make love to the blonde until they crashed, but the outer world was knocking and as the Captain who had gotten her crew lost in the Delta Quadrant, her duty called. Still, she didn't want to tell Seven no.

"It's ok," Seven smiled. She leaned down and kissed Kathryn gently. She removed herself quickly and threw on her uniform.

The door banged five times hurriedly.

Kathryn rose on the other side of the bed and gathered her clothing. "I'll see what's going on." Seven closed the bedroom door behind herself. Still chilled by the early morning, and without thinking, she put on Kathryn's jacket before opening the front door.

Neelix stood on the other side of the threshold with a deep look of concern. Still, he did notice the Captain's coat on Seven.

"What is it?" Seven asked shortly.

"We need to talk to the Captain. Now."

"What about?"

"There's a lot more going on here than we thought. We need to talk to her." He looked around behind him, as if others were watching.

Seven watched him, unsure how to proceed.

"Come in, Neelix," The Captain called from inside the apartment, out of sight from the door. Seven raised an eyebrow, happily surprised by the Captain's bold choice to make herself known. Seven moved aside and Neelix hurried in, making sure Seven locked the door behind them. She assumed he would make some indication of surprise that the Captain was there at such an early time, but he made no such sign.

"Where is Naomi?" Seven asked with sudden concern.

"She's next door, she's fine." He turned to the Captain, "We need to talk." She gestured for both of them to sit on the two seater. She fetched a stool from the kitchenette and sat across the table from them. For a split moment she eyed Seven in her jacket and felt her ears turn red–somehow she was participating in an old human trope–that of a football player and a varsity jacket. She conjured a comical image of herself as a football player and Seven as a cheerleader, such a humorous image that she nearly laughed, but as Neelix began to speak, her attention was laser focused on him.

"Voyager isn't in space, Captain. It's here. On this planet."

"Clarify," Seven stated.

"Look, when the explosion happened in the lab, everyone was pretty busy with repairs. And up until then, as I'm sure you know, we're being followed constantly."

This came as a big surprise to Seven and the Captain but neither showed it in their expressions. Kathryn thought of the blue Andorian that'd passed by them in the garden. Had he been following them?

"When the accident happened, I sort of split off from the main road."

Seven frowned but knew it was probably another one of the sayings Neelix used that made little sense to her.

"What did you find?" Kathryn asked with a pinched voice.

Seven noticed the coffee maker behind her on the kitchen counter. She'd spent a few short minutes figuring out how the device worked in the last few days while she couldn't sleep.

"I found this room with a lot of viewing screens."

Seven arose from the two-seater inconspicuously and made her way to the kitchenette while Neelix continued, Kathryn focused on his every word.

"There were a few viewscreens from inside Voyager. The crew in those chamber things. I saw Chakotay. They're keeping him and Tom awake for information but neither of them looks well. But the viewing screens on the other side of the room were of the _outside _of Voyager. Not above the planet, not in space. It looks like it's in another bunker or something on this planet. There are really large brown walls along the perimeter. Voyager is most definitely landed."

"How do you know it's on this planet?" Janeway watched him carefully.

"I saw the Clo'siel."

"The what?"

Seven brought two mugs of coffee to the table, handing one first to Janeway and the second to Neelix. Kathryn fought the temptation to tell Seven she loved her, but she hoped the penetrating look she gave her would suffice for the time being. The hot liquid was a much-needed boost.

Seven replied to Janeway's question while Neelix housed half of his cup at once. "The Clo'siel is the large building with the pyramid top, as we saw on our tour of the city."

"Do you really think Voyager could be this close?" She asked both of them.

"It is possible. The conditions of the area make it so traversing even a short distance would be futile unless you knew precisely where to go. However, I am surprised the rebels would take such a risk by bringing the ship so close to the city."

Neelix nodded. "I think it's weird too, but we don't have a lot of time."

Kathryn and Seven spoke at the same time, "Explain."

Kathryn held back her embarrassment and remained steadfast despite feeling Seven's eyes on her briefly. They were going to be fierce space wives, Kathryn thought, passionately.

"I was going to try to go back to the room this morning, since things are getting back to normal here and I don't know how long we'll have before we start getting followed again."

Kathryn waved her hand compelling him to get on with it. He understood.

"I heard Nasyne tell someone that they'd begin extraction in two days. And thanks to a rebel who likes to drink, I know what they mean by extraction. They're going to remove the warp engine from Voyager. And by doing that, they'll kill everyone on board."

"How?" Seven asked with a frown, thinking suddenly of B'Elanna and Samantha in particular. Even not seeing Harry again felt wrong. She wondered briefly if Voyager was about to become like her own child, just as Kathryn feels of Voyager. It was a sweet moment that passed quickly as she accepted the responsibility of parenthood. They needed to get Voyager back. Now.

"The stasis machines they use are connected to the energy in the warp engine. Apparently it's very expensive for them to use their stasis machines because they haven't figured out warp engine technology yet."

"How did they invent such a device without understanding the technology?" Seven asked more to Kathryn than to Neelix.

Kathryn turned to her, "Humans aren't the only species who invent before they realize what exactly it is they're inventing and how it will effect every thing else."

"That is irresponsible."

"Agreed," Kathryn nodded. She rose from her seat, her cup of coffee in hand, though the liquid was mostly gone. She walked back and forth in a small area as Neelix and Seven waited for her commands. Seven could see the tension growing in the redheads shoulders. It would be an area she would attend to later, when the time came.

"Neelix," The Captain turned to face them, one hand on her hip and the other holding tight to her cup. "I want you to help Naomi pack her things and then I want you to track down a means of transportation for us. We'll need a way to get to this bunker once we know where it is."

"Yes, Captain."

Janeway turned to Seven, "I want you to explain what's going on to Naomi and take her to my apartment once we're done here."

Seven inclined her head.

"Voyager needs us more than ever. Let's get started."

Neelix rose quickly and exited the apartment.

"What else can I do, Captain?" She clasped her hands behind her back.

"I'll need your help, and I don't think you're going to like it."

Seven raised a single eyebrow.

Kathryn thought warmly of Tuvok, her oldest dearest friend. He needed her to do what she had to do to save Voyager.

She ran a hand through her hair. "Nasyne is involved in this. I don't know if she knows what she's doing or not, but I'm pretty sure we're not going to get off this planet unless we have her with us. I'll need your help to... trap her. We need her whether or not she wants to help, and the best way is through you. We both know how she looks at you."

Seven was reminded of their interaction in the city where Nasyne kissed her hand–it left her feeling queasy.

"But, I think we can still do this if that's too much, Seven. If you want to avoid being seen as a–as anything you're not comfortable with yet, I understand. I would just like to know how you feel."

Seven thought a for a moment but the decision was a simple one. "We must do what we can to save Voyager. This is not just about us, this is about the entire crew."

Kathryn revered her, a smile growing across her lips. Seven smirked to herself.

Kathryn moved to her and slipped her hands on the lapels of the coat. "You know, you look pretty good in my favorite jacket."

Seven grew red as she first truly thought about it–how must they have looked that she was wearing Kathryn's jacket, especially since the Captain obviously emerged from the bedroom when Neelix came in. "I didn't even think about it," she said with surprise to Kathryn.

The redhead grinned, touched by Seven's concern and amused that taking Kathryn's clothes had come so naturally to her.

"If it is your favorite," Seven said as she began to remove it. Kathryn stopped her and pulled it back onto her.

"It looks good on you. Don't lose it," she warned with a lopsided smile. She touched her thumb to Seven's lips once more and kissed her gently.

Seven nodded as Kathryn pulled away. She was still embarrassed by her own behavior, but found peace in Kathryn's gentle touch. She moved herself away from Kathryn just as gently, afraid to lose herself in Kathryn's embrace. She rested an elbow against the kitchen bar and leaned. "What is your plan to abduct Nasyne?"

Kathryn raised her eyebrows in a crafty demeanor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nasyne rose from her large brown desk. She walked through the lounge, a nook tucked in by a couch shaped in an arc, past the mini wet bar with back-lit soft orange lights and opened the door to her office. 

"Seven." Nasyne was surprised to find the blonde at her door. She thought Seven seemed sad–the first real emotion Seven displayed since she met her. "Please," she said softly and took Seven's arm. She led her into the office and sat her on the arched couch. 

Seven found the pink material of the couch soft, lived-in. She eyed Nasyne as she poured Seven a small glass of thick, white liquid and sat beside her. She sipped from the glass then held it to Seven. "This always helps me." 

Seven looked at the concoction, well aware of what it was from her date with Kathryn, but she pretended to not recognize it. "What is it?" 

Nasyne pressed her palm to the glass and lifted the glass up to Seven's lips. “Try it.” 

Seven took a sip and successfully acted as though she found the taste satisfying. 

"I think you're the first person to like Mugato Fire on a first try!" Nasyne laughed, putting her elbow over the couch top. She waited and watched Seven earnestly. 

Seven was fully aware of her heart beating in her chest. She looked over Nasyne's features once again, her dark eyebrows, her light eyes. She was her own age, her body not wiry like Kathryn's, but soft and radiant. She met Nasyne's eyes.

For the life of her, Seven couldn't figure out who Nasyne was–a leader, a traitor, crazy? Or a genuinely free spirit? She thought it must be a combination, each face coming to the surface in any given situation. _ What did that make her? _

She frowned as she stared.

Nasyne was her equal, Seven realized. Though they were different in many ways, they were in the same place in their development. A rush moved through her–feeling as human as, so she was told, any human felt, which was innately human in itself. She smiled. She thought of Kathryn and the endless moments she wanted to share with her: adventures, love, competitions, difficult times and the feel of her sleeping beside her–that was the feeling that elevated her, raised her to a higher level, made Kathryn unlike anyone else she knew. She wanted to always rest beside her.

Nasyne's lips touched her own. 

Smiling, still thinking of Kathryn, Seven came back to the moment and realized who was actually kissing her. She pulled away quickly and rose from the couch. Kathryn was right, this was the scenario Nasyne expected, so this was the scenario they would give her. Now she'd have to boost her acting. 

"I don't know," Seven said through a shaky voice, her head in her hands–a strange gesture that Kathryn promised was the right choice. Nasyne hurried to her and put her hands on Seven's shoulders. 

“It’s okay, I’m here.” 

There it was–Seven now owed Kathryn a holodate. She let Nasyne pull her hands away from her face.

"You're just a girl," Nasyne purred. "I can help you understand the way the world works. I know you desperately want that." 

Seven held her eye contact. What she would've given to hit her hard, just to wake her up. Being talked down to was one of her least favorite humanoid traits. What purpose did it serve beyond demeaning another?–it didn’t. 

She fought herself, not wanting to use the line she and Kathryn discussed. It was one she had said to Kathryn in raw honesty, and what right did Nasyne have to be let into _ their _ world? No, she couldn't tell Nasyne she didn't want to be alone just to lure her into a trap, even if it was for Voyager. This was the very thing Kathryn had asked of Seven, and of herself, to be aware of mixing their personal relationship with their professional one. Seven weighed the options carefully. 

"Do you want to join me for a drink at my apartment?" Seven asked, turning away from Nasyne in an attempt to look shy. She was inwardly satisfied with her change of script–it would lead to the same result and that’s all that mattered.

"Maybe we can have another drink here," Nasyne replied enthusiastically.

No, no. There was no way she was going to spend any more time alone in this office with Nasyne. The woman was ready to pounce at any given moment and that would shatter the Captain’s plans. No, she needed to get Nasyne back to her apartment where Kathryn and their trap waited. 

"It is alright if you would rather not see me, you do not need to make excuses." Seven kept her head down. 

Nasyne smiled, "Let's go to your apartment.”

Seven inclined her head and Nasyne followed her out. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nasyne sat at the bar of the kitchenette in Seven's apartment much to Seven's chagrin. She recognized new respect for the espionage skills Kathryn excelled at. Perhaps it was being Borg that made her less apt at being a spy, or perhaps it just simply was; she liked the pride she felt of her mate the most.

Seven focused on one thing alone: get Nasyne seated on the couch. Once she was there, Kathryn would have a clear shot from the apartment next door via a hole in the wall they created.

Neelix and Naomi's ingenuity continued to surprise Kathryn. She listened with an audio device and microphone they installed, and occasionally peeped into the hole to see if Nasyne arrived on the mark. Kathryn sweated under the blanket they attached around her like a tent, to make sure no light shone through the hole and alert Nasyne. Kathryn didn’t expect to find herself in a dark, hot tent, listening to her mate try to get a woman on her couch. It hadn't been a day she could’ve predicted.

With a drink in hand, Nasyne remained by the bar while Seven stood behind the couch in hopes of luring her to her location. Nasyne drank the liquid quickly. "How do you like the apartment? It’s always been my favorite, that’s why I wanted you to stay here." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes. 

"It is suff–" a thought came to Seven, and she had asked it before she could stop, “Did you have the Captain stay in another building when there were rooms available in this building?” 

Kathryn leaned in, wishing she had a visual on Nasyne.

“Guilty,” Nasyne giggled. “I hope you’re not mad.” 

Seven skipped over her response and got back on track, "I am very pleased to call this a home, even if it is only temporary." _ And it’s where I first made love to Kathryn. _It would always be a place she remembered with tenderness.

"It doesn’t have to be temporary,” Nasyne responded smoothly. 

Seven returned her eye contact, "Once we are able to finish the warp engine, we will return to our journey, as agreed upon."

"What if I didn't want you to go..." 

"I do not understand." Seven gestured to the couch but Nasyne held up her hand to decline. Seven grumbled internally.

"What if Voyager left... and you stayed?"

Seven was obviously confused so Nasyne continued gravely, "See, I’m someone who has control over Voyager's fate." 

Seven frowned at Nasyne’s sudden change from cheery to menacing. 

"I am well aware of your plans, Seven." 

_ It wasn’t possible. _

"You are beautiful, Seven," Nasyne purred as she made her way across the room to Seven. "You are very beautiful and that means a lot in this world." 

Kathryn watched through the hole, listening as Nasyne continued. The phaser sat beside her, set to stun and ready to fire. She needed Nasyne to get into position but she also depended on Seven's code word before she could fire. It would be a blind fire, and the thing she hated most of the plan since it could place Seven in danger.

"But beauty isn't everything, Seven." Nasyne stood beside Seven behind the couch, holding her in her place. "Beauty is nice while it lasts, but it doesn't really provide anything to the world. I'm sure you understand what I mean, dear girl." 

Seven disliked the way she grasped her wrists, threatening but still light to the touch, almost sweet. "I do not understand." 

"Sometimes," Nasyne cupped Seven's cheek in one hand, "We must sacrifice beauty for power." Nasyne touched Seven's eye piece, examining it, largely dissimilar to the way Kathryn admired her Borg parts. "Your sacrifice will help this entire system grow into a new era."

Seven moved away from Nasyne but the woman held roughly to Seven's wrist. "You will be mine, Seven, even when you yourself are gone." She smiled kindly then snapped her fingers crisply. Four men entered the apartment and stood by waiting for instruction. 

"I want you to escort my friend to the lab. It's time for her reversal." 

The four men, three of the same species, large and bulky, and the other a young one she also didn't recognize. Two men held phasers up at her and the other two bound her hands behind her back and led her out of the apartment. Nasyne stayed behind and took a satisfying breath, happy with her own work. 

Not only would she be the most powerful leader in the system, she'd also have the strongest army. 

It wasn't an opportunity she could pass. 

Kathryn waited until she heard the apartment door close and Nasyne leave. She was just getting up when she heard another noise. She peered through the hole. 

It was him, the Andorian. Why was he there and why was he fishing for something under the couch? Kathryn's mouth opened as she watched him remove a recording device and place it on the table. He sat on the couch, pressed a few buttons and audio played. 

It was Nasyne's voice from only a few minutes ago. He pressed a few more buttons and the audio played again, this time it was Kathryn's voice from a few hours earlier. She took a deep breath, placed the taser gun into position and pulled the trigger.   
  


* * *

The Andorian came to slowly. His chest ached and his head throbbed. 

Kathryn sat in front of him on the coffee table, taking up a lot of space and appearing more ferocious for it. "What the hell is going on? Hey!" She shoved him and he opened his eyes widely. 

He tried to move but found he had been strapped tightly with electrical cords.

Kathryn stared at the blue man with annoyance. "Maybe I should just kill you. You're not very helpful and time is ticking! Tell me!" 

"What do you want to know?" the Andorian's antennae shifted as he tried to shake off his daze. 

"Where are they taking Seven?" 

"Reversal." 

"What does that mean?" 

The Andorian hesitated and Kathryn turned up her phaser. He continued, "They rigged this whole machine. They're going to try to tap into Seven's Borg mind and download the information." 

"That's not possible. These people don't even know how to build a warp engine." 

The Andorian stared. 

"What?" Kathryn said through her teeth.

"They already made the warp engine. This was never about warp tech."

Kathryn frowned. "Nasyne wanted Seven... But how did she know about her? We didn't meet Nasyne until we came down to the planet." 

"Have you met the Senator?" 

Kathryn turned to him realizing her mistake, "She's the Senator." 

The Andorian nodded with a look of bored annoyance similar to one of the Doctor's. "She's already taken over a lot of power on this planet and with the help of Borg technology she's going to take power of the entire system." 

Kathryn rose and began to pace. The Andorian watched her go back and forth, one hand on her hip and the other gripping the phaser. Kathryn sized him. "How do you fit into this?" 

"I am of the Clo'siel, the Pahra family." He stretched his head up to expose the red tattoo down the front of his neck. A series of lines formed into three different shapes and became lines once again at the bottom of his neck. "When I was a child my parents were killed in a skirmish with another race and people from this planet saved me, and raised me as their own. We do not wish to be part of the Mugato war and we will fight to avoid the take over of Salea Alara from any threat." 

"Another group of rebels," Kathryn said softly. "And Nasyne? Is she from the Clo–" 

"She is not. She is a resident of this planet but she is not Clo'siel. We are the first body, protectors of our sacred globe." 

Kathryn smiled on one side of her mouth. She missed Chakotay dearly. And then again she thought of her mate. "We have to get Seven." 

The blue man looked surprised but nodded. 

"I have to get my ship off this planet and my people to safety. We don't want to interfere with Salea Alara’s politics, but I will be taking every member of my crew home with me.” She leaned toward him, a hard expression. “Nasyne, nor anyone else, will be permitted to touch my crew or my ship." She watched the man in front of her. “Whatever you choose to do with Nasyne is up to your planet.”

The Andorian really liked this human–too bad more weren’t like her. "We must extricate your crew member so that you may leave and have nothing more to do here." 

Kathryn nodded. She used her phaser against the bindings on his wrists, legs and body. She kept her phaser down but held tightly as the blue man rose from the couch. 

"I am Overseer M'Vorca, son of Mother Pahra-Vor'ciel. It is my duty to remove Nasyne from power and prevent her from utilizing Borg technology." He held out his hand.

Kathryn cocked a grin, and shook. "Captain Kathryn Janeway, daughter of Gretchen and Edward Janeway… My duty is to get my ship and crew off of your planet.” She released him and turned to the bar in the kitchenette.

M'Vorca shook out his hand after the Captain released him, stretching his fingers. She noticed and smiled to herself. 

"What do we need?" Kathryn asked sitting on a stool. 

"If we're efficient, not much." 

Kathryn nodded. _ Seven would approve. _ "Taser guns, in and out, ground transportation to my ship. Let’s move.”

She grabbed her black jacket from the bar stool and followed him out into the early evening. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Neelix paced back and forth in Kathryn’s apartment. He was grateful Naomi had fallen asleep, but his anxiety was getting the better of him. He didn’t want to wait around, but glancing at the young girl on the couch, he remembered his oath to Samantha. He wouldn’t let any harm come to Naomi, even if that meant not helping Seven. 

He hoped Seven would understand and wished for her safe return. 

  
  


* * *

Nasyne smiled kindly at Seven as she lay strapped to a black metal gurney. Seven watched Nasyne with a scowl as the unscrupulous woman ran her fingers along the black metal. 

“I’m not what you expected,” Nasyne cooed. “It’s okay, you can tell me.” 

Seven remained silent and angry. 

“I think you like me more than you’re willing to admit. Come on, you can be honest with me.” She leaned in closer, “This may be your last time to talk while you’re still… you.” She shrugged as Seven kept her mouth tightly closed. “Fair enough.” 

Technicians and two of the scientists Seven recognized from her and Kathryn’s lectures arrived, preparing tools she didn’t recognize and setting up monitors around the room. Nasyne stepped in front of her eye line. 

“Don’t worry about them, not yet.” Nasyne laughed. “You know,” she leaned on her elbows and touched her hands to Seven’s blonde hair. “You shouldn’t feel bad. Most people have no idea who I really am. They project onto me and I just let them think what they want. Sweet, young. You know what that’s like.” She smiled sadly at Seven. 

A tech handed her a syringe and she effortlessly pressed the needle into Seven’s arm and administered the liquid. Seven didn’t have a chance to object. 

“I wish you had arrived months ago! Things were a little less complicated. I think you and I would’ve made a good team.” 

“We would not.” 

“I know, I know.” Nasyne walked around to the other side of the gurney. “_ The Captain _ ,” she over exaggerated the emphasis. “But I’ll tell you, I bet if something tragic happened to her, you would get over it. You’d go to _ someone’s _ open arms.” She beamed. 

“You are correct. I would indeed go to the open arms of my friends and then I would seek out you.” 

Nasyne watched her with some annoyance, fully aware of where Seven was going. 

“To kill you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure you would try your hardest to seek revenge, or whatever it is people do in these situations. But you can’t convince me that we wouldn’t have made love at least once.” 

“I would rather eat Neelix’s food for the rest of my life.” 

Nasyne gave her a demeaningly pitied expression. “Well don’t you worry, it won’t come to that. Maybe we would’ve been great as lovers, but what we’re about to become is so much more.” 

Seven desperately wanted to ask what that meant but she kept her lips sealed.

“Oh I’m so glad you asked!” She said sarcastically as she backed away from Seven and presented the two scientists as the technicians exited. “See, this system is run by men. And this planet? It’s been on the brink of war for generations. My people needed a leader to stand up and fight for our dominance of the system. And the most efficient way I can do that is through you.” Nasyne smiled as if she wanted Seven to be happy about it as well. 

“My two top minds have been studying you while you and Janeway droned on about warp technology.” 

She pointed to the scaley alien to her right. 

“We will make a small incision in your cortical node and in your brain. Our theory,” the alien turned to his colleague on the other side of Nasyne.

“We will scramble the connections between your biological species and the Borg technology. If we are successful–”

“You will provide us with every bit of knowledge you have and it will be downloaded into me. Unfortunately, for you, you won’t survive the procedure. But if it makes you feel any better, I would be happy to pass along any message you have for your Captain, before I kill her,” Nasyne held up a hand, “after I get rid of Voyager, it’s crew, that annoying Talaxian and I haven’t decided what I’ll do with the child yet. I’d like to raise her as my own, but I’ll be a little busy. But she does remind me of you.” 

Seven grew with rage rising inside her. 

Nasyne seemed to enjoy it, and then she turned to her scientists. They nodded. 

“It’s time, Seven! I’m so excited! You are about to make history.” Nasyne leaned down over Seven, aiming to kiss her forehead. 

“Don’t touch her.” 

Nasyne looked up quickly to find Kathryn standing at the door way, a phaser held up and a snarl on her face. M'Vorca moved past her quickly and disarmed the two scientists in quick deliberate blows.

“Captain! What a surprise. And you’ve made a new friend.” 

“Back up,” Kathryn said through her teeth. 

Nasyne held her hands up and backed away from the gurney. Kathryn moved toward Seven as M'Vorca cable tied the scientists. 

“Seven? Are you ok?” Kathryn asked touching squeezing her arm softly but keeping a hard eye on Nasyne. 

“I am... fine,” she gazed at Kathryn. 

M'Vorca returned to them and held his weapon up at Nasyne. “I have her.” 

Kathryn set her phaser in her pocket and quickly began undoing the straps around Seven’s body. 

“I was wondering who the mole was in my ranks,” said Nasyne to M'Vorca. 

“As Overseer, I hereby declare you an enemy of the Clo'siel. You are to stand trial among the Clo'siel elders and the Unification of Salea Alara.” 

Nasyne laughed, “are you serious? The Unification will fall apart in a few months. And then where will we be?” 

Seven sat up as Kathryn removed the last two bindings on her ankles. She moved back toward Seven to examine her more closely but was happily surprised when the blonde threw her arms around her. Kathryn wrapped her arms around Seven and held her steadfast. 

“Are you okay?” Kathryn whispered. 

“I am fine,” she looked warmly into Kathryn’s eyes and smiled. “Thank you.” 

Kathryn gave her a lopsided grin. Seven moved her fingers across Kathryn’s lips, a move she loved when Kathryn did it to her. Well aware they were being watched, she slowly she turned her attention to Nasyne.

Kathryn helped her off the gurney. Seven stared quietly at Nasyne and Kathryn touched her fingers to Seven's elbow, feeling the anger rising in her. 

“It’s okay,” Kathryn whispered. 

Hearing her voice as if it were amplified, smelling her, feeling her hot breath, Seven relaxed. 

“We better get moving,” Kathryn said, "We need to move quickly." She waited for Seven to nod then pulled out her phaser and held it to Nasyne. M'Vorca cable tied Nasyne's wrists behind her back and placed a hand tightly on her arm. He nodded back to Kathryn. She pocketed her phaser and slipped off her jacket. 

"Don’t lose it,” she winked as she put it around Seven, who slipped her arms into it and relished the warmth and scent. Kathryn couldn't help but grin. 

One problem down, another couple to go.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kathryn led Seven, Nasyne and the Andorian through the darkness. Out of the labs and across the safe area, she asked Seven and the Andorian to wait in the garden and keep a close eye on Nasyne while she fetched Neelix and Naomi. 

Holding Naomi's hand, Kathryn led them out of her apartment and quietly down to the garden. As they approached the rest of the group, Naomi ran to Seven. She lifted her easily and held the girl close. Kathryn smiled to herself seeing Seven so loving and protective. 

"Where to?" M'Vorca asked quietly. 

Kathryn turned to him with a determined look. "Neelix?" 

"Transpo is ready and waiting. This way." He took the lead. 

Kathryn walked behind Seven and Naomi, who walked behind M'Vorca and Nasyne. Kathryn kept her attention on their surroundings, feeling suddenly like they were in the story of the singing family who escaped Austria, one of her mother's favorite books.

Seven set Naomi down and grasped her hand tightly as they made their way around the apartment buildings, taking the long way for its cover. Though her vision was eschewed, she was glad the shot Nasyne gave her hadn’t killed her, or at least not yet, she thought dispiritedly. 

She looked back at Kathryn behind her again, wanting to feel closer to her. 

Kathryn cocked a smile as their eyes met. "I'm right here," Kathryn whispered, walking beside Seven but keeping her ears open to their surroundings. Seven intertwined her fingers with Kathryn's and pulled her close. 

Kathryn smirked to the ground. Seven loved the way Kathryn grew timid in random gestures—she loved discovering which ones touched her. She realized that Kathryn was looking at her sideways and her thoughts melted away. 

Those slate eyes drew her in every time. The color of her hair, the fine lines at her eyes, her amused expressions. She knew she was staring but she couldn't help it. Kathryn raised her hand to her lips and kissed her palm. Seven's hand grew light as the feeling rippled through her. _ This was the way it was supposed to feel. _

Neelix gathered everyone into a huddle. Kathryn's hand slipped out of Sevens smoothly as she stood by to hear what Neelix had to share. Seven's heart ached as she felt the absence of Kathryn’s touch. 

It always seemed there was another layer, she thought as she pretended to listen to the group talk quietly. She kept thinking she'd reach the innermost layer of herself, and then another one would appear and show her how deeply she could feel—she'd never felt anything so deeply as she did in these random moments with Kathryn. 

"Seven?" Kathryn said a little louder. 

Seven met her eye line realizing she had missed everything that was said, despite her head automatically nodding along. Kathryn hid her smile but Seven could see it in her eyes. 

"Please repeat what you said," Seven replied emotionlessly, even raising her eyebrows to the Captain as if to play dumb. 

Kathryn bite her tongue as she stared into the face of her ice queen, who she found was actually made of fire. "Actually it was Neelix," Kathryn coolly responded. 

Seven turned her attention to Neelix pointedly. "Please repeat what you—" 

M'Vorca interrupted her impatiently, "we must incapacitate the driver if we wish to buy enough time to reach Voyager and send you on your way." 

Seven nodded and then frowned as everyone moved again. Who was this Andorian? 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Naomi sat between Kathryn and Seven on a bench in a ground vehicle. Across from them M'Vorca sat grasping Nasyne's arm, and up in front Neelix drove them. Seven was sure she was going to get sick from the rocky and swaying motion of the vehicle. It didn't help that Neelix punched the brakes at the littlest of things–even a single piece of trash that blew into the road.

Kathryn wished she could reach out and press a hand to Seven, just touch her in any way possible, but she soon refocused on Nasyne sitting quietly in front of them, who watched Kathryn with an annoyed expression. Kathryn disliked her greatly for many reasons. 

Kathryn turned her head away and looked out the dark window of the vehicle to find the city beginning to dwindle away as they reached the city limits, the city lights fading into darkness.

"You think you've won," Nasyne growled. 

Everyone looked at her, even Naomi, who otherwise avoided Nasyne's eye contact.

"Be quiet," Kathryn ordered and looked out the window once more, though there was nothing to see. 

Nasyne scrunched her eyes. "I know it's your fault Voyager is here at all." 

Kathryn turned back slowly. Seven eyed her carefully, searching for any sign of attack from Nasyne.

"We all make mistakes, Janeway. I've made a few myself, like the way... the way I've treated you."

Kathryn squinted, how dumb did Nasyne think she was? She shook her head and smiled to herself then turned and gazed at Seven. 

Seven took a breath, glad for Kathryn's relaxation. Seven wanted to be the one who was going to kill Nasyne.

Nasyne rolled her eyes, "Ugh. You two are exhausting. I take back what I said Seven. I don't want to get in the middle of this. It's a little too much for my taste." 

"I am so glad," Seven retorted impassively. 

Nasyne shot her a mocking smile. "I can't wait for you to be gone." 

"Likewise," Kathryn mentioned. She turned toward Neelix, "How far?" 

"Almost there," he said confidently and then whispered, "if the map is right." He could feel the Captain's eyes on him–had he said that too loudly? He pushed the thought away and focused on his objective. He was not going to mess up the chance of proving his competency to the Captain and his fellow crew members. 

Kathryn nodded at Seven and the blonde turned to Naomi. 

"You must rest, Naomi Wildman." 

The girl smiled, her eyes heavy. 

"Perhaps you will rest better up front with Neelix." 

She nodded. 

Seven helped Naomi over the partition while Kathryn kept a close eye on Nasyne. She didn't trust her for a moment. Neelix gave the girl a hand and helped put her sweater over her like a blanket. Seven made sure Naomi was comfortable and safe before she quietly closed the sliding metal partition that blocked the front seat from the rest of the vehicle. 

Turning back, Seven moved closer to Kathryn who met her in the middle. Both stared seriously at Nasyne as Kathryn took out her phaser and rested it on her knee in a threatening manner. 

"You planning on shaking me down?" Nasyne laughed. "I do love the theatrics Janeway!" 

Kathryn ignored Nasyne and smiled at her, "You are going to tell me what I need to know." 

"Am I?" Nasyne chuckled. 

Kathryn nodded. "You will tell me what I need to know or I will kill you." 

"Tsk, tsk. A Captain! You aren't supposed to say that. It kind of makes me like you a little bit more." 

Kathryn waited a moment and then met her eyes again. "How do we get out of this system without trouble?" 

Nasyne remained quiet. Kathryn shrugged and turned the phaser dial. She pointed the phaser at Nasyne's face and then moved the aim down to her right leg, holding at just below her knee. She listened for Nasyne's answer and upon hearing nothing, she fired.

A shock went through Nasyne quickly but the real pain came from her leg. The phaser fire had scorched her badly. 

“Was that necessary, Janeway?”

The Captain aimed her phaser just about the previous mark. “Direct route from this planet to out of this system.” Kathryn moved as if she were going to pull the trigger again but Nasyne held up her hands. 

“Okay, okay.” Nasyne rolled her eyes. “So pushy.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kathryn watched carefully through the large window as they rolled up to a security check. A small hut-like building housed four armed Saleas, two men and two women, and included flood lights, a huge lot gate made of metal and the only proper entrance to the facility hidden behind tall tan walls.

Kathryn checked her phaser was on stun, "Friends of yours?"

Nasyne silently mocked her.

With Naomi in the front seat with Neelix and her vision still partially impaired, Seven was on edge as Neelix lowered the window. He put on his most charming smile for the serious guard.

"I think we took a wrong turn," Neelix played dumb. He pulled the map out from the middle console and splayed it in front of himself clumsily. "Now where exactly are we?"

Two of the other guards circled the vehicle with devices Kathryn assumed were to detect weapons, but they could also be reading their heat signatures, or anything else. She eyed Seven as one guard stood on each side, blind to what or who lay inside the vehicle.

M'Vorca's weapon in Seven's hand, she and Kathryn fired through the windows and stunned them. Before the guard beside Neelix could reach for his gun Seven had already hit him with a charge. Kathryn jumped out and was able to strike the remaining guard behind his knee so that he fell forward.

She zapped him with a charge.

"Come on," Kathryn turned back, "Let's go."

Seven took Naomi's hand tightly. She pressed a button in the small station and the lot gate lurched open. A hundred yards out, a medium sized tan building stood–one floor, no windows, especially quiet.

Kathryn walked beside M'Vorca briefly. "There'll be more."

He nodded, keeping a hand rigidly around Nasyne's arm.

Nasyne smiled at Kathryn, a smile the Captain didn't like in the least.

As they approached the tall heavy doors of the building, Kathryn held a hand up to the group and approached the doors carefully. She peeked in to find the building quiet and dim. The lack of windows and abundance of fluorescent lighting left the space sickly. She held her hand out to the group again, indicating they wait for her signal.

As the door silently closed behind her, Kathryn studied the room easily. It was plain, empty and obviously unoccupied except for a pair of doors at the opposite end. She kept her phaser in hand but with no other apparent doorways or halls in the large square room, the only other entrance was where she was headed.

The dark brown doors, she realized as she stood face to face, were painted like wood but were metal in actuality. She frowned as she examined them–there were no handles, no buttons and solid as could be. She wasn't going to be able to bust through, and even if Seven were at full capacity she wouldn't be able to break through either.

Kathryn pressed her hands to the wall on one side of the doors and ran her hand down. Her fingers fell in a small indentation. Nearly invisible to the eye, she pressed the indentation. One of the doors slid into the other and Kathryn realized that this was a similar device to their turbolifts.

She poked her head out from the front doors and directed the group to follow. Seven eyed her, looking for any indication, but Kathryn was focused on the task at hand. Stumbling, Neelix and Naomi stabilized her. She slipped her arm around Neelix's to use him as support, to his delightful surprise.

Nasyne was forced to stand face on as the lift doors opened many floors below, deep underground. She waited with annoyance until the rest of the crew peeked out. Boxes, crates and pallets littered the room in haphazard fashion.

"Where are we?" Seven asked aloud.

Kathryn turned to Nasyne.

"Floor P1."

Kathryn turned the dial up on her phaser and Nasyne quickly changed her tone, "This is the back way to Voyager. Hardly used and nearly forgotten." She rolled her eyes at Kathryn.

The room was even dimmer than the entrance, and filled with cargo untouched for years. Kathryn didn't like it, but they had to press on. How much longer could she keep everyone safe if they kept wandering around the facility?

She led the group through the dusty room and proceeded out another doorway. The next room they entered was cylindrical and at the very top a circular metal door blocked the view of the surface. Some feet below them Voyager. A metal staircase followed around the cylinder up toward the surface, and a short direct stairway led to the ground where Voyager lay.

"Okay," she said and received everyone's attention as they stood along the stairway. "Seven, Neelix and Naomi, I want you three on Voyager, and make sure the crew is on board. Seven, you need to start it up and get ready to fly out of here. M'Vorca, Nasyne and I are headed to the control station." She pointed up a few floors to a console in a fenced cage. She turned to Seven, "You beam me up when you're clear of the top. No sooner. Understood?"

Seven remained quiet, locked in eye contact with Kathryn. She couldn't protest but she couldn't agree either. What if Nasyne set a trap? What if M'Vorca wasn't as trustworthy as he seemed? Kathryn would be alone with people she didn't trust–she had no words either way.

Kathryn lowered her voice and looked seriously into Seven's eyes. "Understood?"

Seven took a small breath, "Yes, Captain."

Kathryn nodded once and turned to address the group but an echo from far away distracted her. Seven was all ears as the sound grew closer–it was gunfire. Seven and Kathryn looked at each for a split second before they turned and protected their groups. Somewhere above them doors banged open and gunfire was exchanged.

Seven hurried her group down the long flight of stairs and Kathryn signaled M'Vorca and his prisoner to follow. Kathryn kept an eye on her crew as doors banged open closer and closer to her location.

She pushed M'Vorca and Nasyne aside as she held her phaser up to the door on their floor. If she'd timed it right, she'd shoot whoever was on the other side, throw her group inside and close the door behind them before the other side began firing. She glanced down and witnessed Seven, Neelix and Naomi entering Voyager and closing the hatch behind them.

She turned her focus to the door again and fired as soon as it opened. It was a tall, white-haired Mugato. Strange, since Salea was supposed to be free of all Mugatos. They found themselves in a gray hallway lit by soft orange lights. She waited, expecting to find more of the Mugatos but noted that it looked like they were in a large sewer, though it didn't appear to have been used much.

"Now what?" Nasyne asked at full volume.

"Keep your voice down, or I'll shoot you," Kathryn growled.

Nasyne rolled her eyes again, obviously perturbed by the Captain in every way.

"You roll your eyes again..." Kathryn scolded through her teeth. "What floor is the control console on?"

She groaned but repressed an eye roll, "P14."

Kathryn nodded at M'Vorca, knowing he too recognized Nasyne spoke the truth.

"Get us there," She ordered the bothersome woman.

* * *

As the hatch to Voyager closed behind her, Seven gave Naomi's hand to Neelix who took it firmly, for Seven's sake.

"Check the crew, make sure they're where you saw them on the monitors."

"How are we going to wake them?" Neelix asked softly, trying his best to keep the question from Naomi, but she heard and looked up at Seven with worry.

Seven touched her fingers lightly to Naomi's chin. "They are just sleeping." She looked to Neelix again, "We will formulate a solution. But right now we must get the Captain and leave this system. They are all depending on us."

Neelix and Naomi nodded, both growing serious and determined. Seven nodded as they separated. On her way to the bridge she smiled to herself–she was progressing into a strong space wife. The thought tickled her and helped her become focused on the task at hand.

* * *

Janeway hopped down from the last rung. She nodded and took hold of Nasyne as M'Vorca climbed up through the hatch and onto P14. Kathryn assisted Nasyne up the first three rungs and then let M'Vorca help her the rest of the way.

Kathryn closed the hatch behind her and wiped her hands on her black pants.

Kathryn peeked through the doorway to find Mugatos on the opposite side but both Mugato sides had soldiers above, below and across from Kathryn's group. The control console housed in a large cage was closer to the opposite side. The only way across was by fenced aluminum paths that curved around the cylinder structure in both directions on every floor. Kathryn felt as though they were fighting their way up an esophagus, except she needed to open the steel barricade at the top if they didn't want to be swallowed.

Kathryn pivoted back to M'Vorca and Nasyne.

* * *

Naomi waited in the hallway for Neelix. He emerged from one of the cargo bays. He took her hand and led them toward the bridge. Seven would need their help.

When they entered the bridge they split up. Naomi sat in the Captain's chair, by Seven's direction, and Neelix stepped up to Seven with determination.

"The crew's all here. Except one. What can I do?"

* * *

"What time is it?" Nasyne asked out of the blue.

M'Vorca showed her his watch. Nearly two in the morning.

"Why?" Janeway pressed.

"They should be here by now."

Kathryn frowned. "Clarify." She noticed she adopted Seven's language but she remained primarily focused on the woman in front of her.

"I'm still training them. They're a little slow." She eyed M'Vorca, "but there are many of them. Saleans believe in  _ me _ , not in the Clo'siel or the Unification. It's only a matter of time before civil war, unless we come together and protect our world."

M'Vorca remained emotionless.

A new sound caught Kathryn's attention. She inched back to the door and opened it slightly. Across the way she found Saleans charging from every direction and floor. The white-haired Mugato-twaintifs were pushed out into the cylinder structure and the Mugatos were forced to do the same.

As the three groups brawled, Kathryn knew what had to be done.

"How do I open the hatch?" She moved quickly to Nasyne and pressed the phaser against her neck.

"Easy," Nasyne begged. Kathryn pressed harder. "The console has a map. All you have to do is select the location of the hatch, it won't be hard to find. Double click and it'll open."

"For how long?"

"It won't close until someone selects it again."

Kathryn nodded and pulled her weapon away. "M'Vorca, I appreciate your help. I think it's time I get my crew off your planet."

"You're going to trust her?" He asked soberly.

"I don't have a choice."

"You can't go out there now," he stated as though it weren't obvious enough.

Kathryn smiled. He was on his way to being a good leader, but he was still young in his experience. She put her hand to M'Vorca's shoulder gently. "Thanks again. Good luck."

Kathryn turned from them and slipped out the door into the battle.

* * *

As Kathryn stepped out onto the aluminum path she got low and held her phaser up. Saleans fought both Mugatos, who also fought each other. A Salean lunged at her but she was quicker and jabbed him in the nose with the palm of her hand, causing him to fall backward.

She moved around two Saleans fighting a nine-foot white-haired Mugato-twaintif. She slipped past another one pitching Saleans over the fence. Kathryn snuck up behind a Salean in her way and hit him over the head. A Mugato looked surprised but blocked a blow from another Salean and fought her, making a hole for Kathryn to slip through.

Kathryn moved swiftly, ducking and avoiding those that brawled around her. She grabbed onto the lock around the cage door. Putting her phaser to it, the lock split in half and fell to the ground. Modern technology made old tech so insignificant. She slipped into the cage and wedged the single chair under the handle. It wouldn't hold up against much but it gave her an extra second to respond to attack.

She viewed a monitor with a series of images laid out. She pressed her fingers to the screen but nothing happened. She shook her head–this was why she recommended history classes to all ensigns. It would always come in handy, even save a life. She grabbed the mouse and double clicked on a section of the map.

Voyager whooshed as it finished firing up. A low rumble came from below and Kathryn moved quickly. A beam flew through the cage and burst part of the desk. Unmoved, she quickly selected the sector, the level, the area and finally the metal hatch. It lurched as the metal portions inched away from each other and retracted into the walls.

Another flash and a beam blew through the monitor. Kathryn ducked under the desk but she watched as the metal hatch above staggered to a stop, barely halfway open. "Damn."

Another beam whizzed past her, leaving behind a hole in the desk. The chair she kept lodged under the cage door handle shook as someone tried to make their way in. Kathryn gripped her phaser tightly and got on all fours. She took a couple quick, pace-setting breaths then shot up and took out four targets from four different angles. She finally turned her phaser to the door as a Salean made his way through. She shot at his knee and he went down quickly.

She looked below her and saw Voyager had raised above the ground, but remained many floors below. They couldn't go through with the hatch only halfway open, and getting any closer to the fighting would be foolish. Kathryn examined the monitor again. The screen flickered on and off, revealing the icon for the metal hatch. She used the mouse once more, but it didn't work. She grabbed the keyboard and used the directional buttons to select the hatch. She pressed the button with a tiny prayer and the hatch lurched once more. It continued to retract.

She turned around to find a Salean rebel inches from her face. Though he staggered for a moment, he finally fell over. Kathryn ducked him and looked up at his shooter. It was Nasyne.

"Don't read into it." Nasyne disapproved of Kathryn's pleasant surprise. She held her hand out. Kathryn eyed her a moment than grabbed her hand and accepted the help up. M'Vorca wedged the chair under the handle like she had, to prevent easy attack.

Kathryn glanced across from Nasyne. "Down!" Kathryn ordered her and let a shot graze the Mugato aimed at her. He was quickly approached by Saleans on both sides. Kathryn turned back to Nasyne. "Now we don't have to like each other again."

Nasyne smirked.

They watched as Voyager slowly began to rise through the ringlets. The brawlers continued on without pause even as the ship passed by them and rose above.

"Guess it's time for you to go," Nasyne buzzed.

Kathryn chuckled. She didn't like her, but Nasyne had showed up for her and her crew when they needed it most. She was thankful for any and all who helped her crew.

Kathryn turned to M'Vorca, noticing how close Voyager was to the top. "I wish you the best. Thank you for your help."

The blue Clo'siel nodded, a small grin on his face.

While and blue light surrounded Kathryn and after a moment she had disappeared from Salea Alara.

She found herself back on board and grinned at her surroundings. "Missed you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Doctor continued, already annoyed, "Thanks to Seven and myself, the last groups should be awakened with close to no side effects at all." He eyed B'Elanna, who had an especially hard time being in the first group with a side effect including extreme dizziness. The lump on her head was proof.

"How nice for them," B'Elanna purred across the table.

Kathryn and thought of Nasyne, it was something in the way she'd comment under her breath.

Tuvok, Chakotay, Seven and Tom sat around the table, eyeing the doctor as he droned on. Kathryn smiled to herself and refocused.

"Okay, okay," Kathryn interrupted. "Thank you, Doctor. How long do you expect it to take before everyone's back to normal?"

"A week or two should be fine."

"Thank you," Kathryn nodded once. She rose from her seat. "Everyone's dismissed, but Tuvok, Chakotay and Seven–please meet me in my ready room."

Tom and B'Elanna pecked each other before splitting directions. Tom strode onto the bridge and took his seat. Harry stood at his station watching him. "What–"

The Captain emerged and was followed by Chakotay, Tuvok and Seven. Harry tried not to stare as he watched them disappear into the ready room. He eyed Tom again. "What happened?"

Tom swiveled back but the ready room doors opened again. The Captain leaned out and spoke to Tom, "You have the bridge."

"Yes, Captain."

She smiled at him and glanced up at Harry who she found stared openly. "Something wrong, Mr. Kim?"

Harry shook his head quickly, "No, Ma'am." He refocused on this console.

After the ready room doors shut again, Tom spoke aloud as he punched a few buttons, "I told you."

Harry looked up with a frown.

* * *

"Please, sit." Janeway directed Tuvok and Chakotay to the long couch. They sat uncomfortably, almost like toddlers, Kathryn thought to herself. She eyed Seven who stood beside her desk, a little out of the way.

Kathryn stood before the men, Seven in her peripheral. "You know, Neelix, Naomi, Seven and I were on Salea Alara for awhile, and while we were there we… we all sort of grew closer..."

Chakotay and Tuvok looked at each other and then back at the Captain, who seemed to be struggling to find the right words, unlike her normal confidence.

"I'm um, we–we're thinking that it would be good to–even though we aren't ready to–with everyone…" The redhead put a hand through her hair and looked to Seven.

Seven stepped up and stood beside her, her hands behind her back and her head held high. The two men shifted their attention to her. "The Captain and I are mates."

Kathryn chuckled and pushed her hand through her hair again. "She means we've started _seeing _each other." She and Seven shared a soft look.

"We're not ready for everyone to know, but it was important to Seven, and to me, that my top two officers become aware of our current... state."

Tuvok rose from the couch, his hands behind his back, and looking similar to Seven's stance. "Is that all?"

Kathryn smiled, "yeah, that's all."

He nodded then turned his attention to Seven. He nodded to her as well and removed himself from the Captain's ready room. Kathryn and Seven noted each other and turned back to Chakotay. _And then there was one._

Kathryn's smile faded as she scrutinized him–he wouldn't meet her eyes. She placed her fingers gently on Seven's arm. "Give us a minute?"

Seven acquiesced. She stopped before the ready room doors as Kathryn called to her.

"Don't go far. I still need to discuss your Astrometics report."

"Yes, Captain," Seven replied and disappeared out the doors.

Bothered by his behavior, Kathryn strode to the small replicator. "Coffee. Black." She took the mug and drank down the elixir. She leaned against her desk and watched him from afar.

Chakotay stood with a deep breath. He finally looked up and met her eyes. "I am very happy for you, Kathryn."

Unimpressed, she knew there was more.

"I mean it." He moved toward her but kept a large gap between them. "When we were on that planet, Seven and I. She asked me about you."

Kathryn's heart beat louder in her chest.

"She asked if you and I were… mates, as she calls it… I told her about the time we were marooned. How I let myself go. How you didn't, maybe for a moment or two, but nothing more. You wanted to get back to Voyager."

Kathryn nodded carefully.

"I see the way you are with her, how she looks at you and you her." He smiled sadly but met Kathryn's eyes once more. "I want us to be friends again. Is that possible? I know I've made it difficult but that stops here. In fact, I would like to invite you and Seven to join me for dinner this evening, to celebrate new beginnings."

Kathryn smirked. "I was hoping to see my dear friend again." She put her hand gently on his shoulder. "I'll ask Seven about tonight. I would very much like for us to be friends."

Relieved, Chakotay's demeanor changed and he relaxed. He shifted back into work mode with a positive vibe. "Captain." He stopped at the doors. "Shall I send Seven in?"

"Yes, thank you."

The doors closed behind him as she placed the mug in the replicator. She wasn't supposed to be drinking as much coffee, something the Doctor had told her in front of Seven who now kept an eye on Kathryn's consumption.

The doors whooshed open and suctioned close again. Kathryn turned around to find Seven standing close. The redhead chuckled. It always surprised her how forward Seven was with her, especially now that they were partners.

"Captain." She wanted so badly to ask how it went with Chakotay.

"Computer, when does my shift end today?"

"_Your shift today ended six minutes ago."_

Kathryn smirked at Seven but Seven was faster. She pressed her lips to Kathryn's and pulled her in. After a moment she moved away, leaving the redhead dazed.

"Um," Kathryn tried to use her brain. "What did you ask?"

Seven loved when Kathryn became dazed by her touch– it was a gift she cherished. "How did it go with Chakotay?"

"He's okay." She took Seven's hand and led her to the couch. They sat close beside each other, Seven's hand clasped between Kathryn's. She turned toward the blonde and rested her head against her hand, her elbow propped on top of the sofa. "He wants to invite us to dinner tonight."

Seven examined the redhead. "Is that what you wish?"

Kathryn let out a deep breath and then gave her a crooked smile. Seven shook her head–she knew that smile. She moved closer to her; her lips brushed against Kathryn's. She kissed her softly and helped the redhead lay down below her on the sofa.

Seven pressed her lips to hers again, seeking permission to kiss her deeper. Kathryn finally opened her mouth and Seven pressed into her, hungry for her. Kathryn smiled as Seven struggled to unzip her catsuit, the outfit she'd grown to despise. She finally pulled away from the redhead with annoyance, the zipper still refusing to move.

"I have none request for the Captain."

Kathryn chuckled as she viewed Seven straddling her, her own hands pressed firmly to Seven's hips. "This would be the right time to ask." She blushed, licking her lips.

"I am serious." Seven finally got the zipper to move. She unzipped and removed her top half from the constraining material. She lowered herself to Kathryn again, sweeping her lips across hers.

"I thought you were the Captain," Kathryn whispered as Seven toyed with her.

"That is true," Seven kissed the corner of her mouth. "As Captain I would prefer to dress in various materials, including ones that are not as constricting."

Kathryn grinned, "Yes, Captain."

Seven smirked and kissed her mate once more.

**The End.**

* * *

_ **Voyager: NML, Episode 3 coming soon…** _

_When an ailment strikes Harry Kim and Seven of Nine they begin to involuntarily share their thoughts with each other. What starts off as a small, even comical problem, takes a turn as their minds begin to merge. Kathryn and Tom must enter their shared consciousness, untangle their minds and bring back both crew members. Meanwhile, as Seven and Kathryn's relationship grows physically, Seven must confront an inner demon._


End file.
